Ice is supposed to melt
by ART3M1SA
Summary: Han pasado años desde que los que alguna vez estuvieron juntos, y ahora todos están en el Pueblo. Ellos no se hablaron desde la última vez que se vieron y pasaron muchas cosas desde entonces y volverán a encontrarse, de una forma muy poco normal, para comprobar que si fueron una adorable parejita gay verdadera. Creek/ Bunny / Algo de Style... Esto se va a descontrolar *o*
1. ¿Encuentro o Reencuentro?

**N/A** : Mucho gusto lectores! He de decir que es mi primer fabric que hago para este fandom, así que si todo está muy OoC pido disculpas ¥—¥

Bueno, la idea me surgió de la nada y es algo loca la verdad, pero espero que la disfruten

 **Disclaimer: South Park No me pertenece**

 _No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo se dejó arrastrar por aquellos que menos soportaba en su infancia? Bueno, no hay marcha atrás, ya llegaron a este punto y debían continuar con todo ello. Stan Marsh se lo pagaría, eso ya era un hecho._

Ahí estaban, después de bastantes años de no verse. Rubio frente de azabache, verde chocando con azul, un trabajador frente a un universitario. Tweek había crecido bastante, ahora debía rondar por los 1.85 o incluso más, su piel seguía siendo clara y suave como la porcelana marcada únicamente con algunas pecas que no hacían más que resaltar sus grandes ojos verdes, no hacía falta el mencionar sus notorias ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos; ya se había vuelto todo un hombre, su espalda lo suficientemente ancha como para ser llamado un buen deportista ( al parecer había continuado con lo del boxeo ). Él seguía usando su típico atuendo de siempre, una camisa verde larga con sólo un botón mal abotonado (Era un buen avance) y sus pantalones jeans azules y lo único diferente, unas zapatillas rojas.

Estaba frente a una persona que el reconocía, no había nadie quien le pueda decir lo contrario. Esa persona era él.

Frente al de ojos verdes se encontraba una persona más corta de estatura que él, debe medir un poco más de unos 1.70 metros, ojos color azules profundo que para el rubio eran inconfundibles y piel algo más oscura que él. Era de complexión más delgada, o eso dejaba ver con el largo y ancho suéter que llevaba puesto, el pantalón que llevaba era algo ajustado como para tratarse de la persona en la que el pensaba, y su inigualable cabello negro... ¿No era demasiado largo como para ser de un varón?. Bueno, eso no importaba! Al fin podía verlo después de tantos años.

-¿Craig? - llamó Tweek rompiendo el silencio que los había atrapado.

 _¿Era él verdad?... Tenía que ser él... ¡Es Craig!_

La duda invadió cuando la persona frente a él mostró una cara de confusión.

-Ehh... - no sabía que contestar. No pensaba que se encontraría con él ni bien llegara a la Ciudad. "Marsh voy a matarte... ¿Dónde mierdas estás?".

Tweek dio un paso más cerca a la persona frente a él. Él quería estar seguro de haber nombrado a la persona indicada, tal vez la escasa luz de la noche había confundido a sus ojos. "Estoy seguro de que es Craig... nadie tiene esos ojos azules! Pero por qué no me responde?"

El segundo paso que dio Tweek hizo que la otra persona diera uno hacia atrás.

"Mierda Mierda Mierda ¿Dónde estás?"

-¡Hey Tweek! Vaya que has cambiado ¿Cómo has estado? - Stan hizo aparición detrás de la persona de cabellos negros para sujetarla de la cintura y hacer un abrazo por detrás.

Tweek estaba más confundido aún.

Stan Marsh otra persona que no veía hace años, ahora estaba diferente y a la vez igual. Es decir, físicamente ya había madurado muy bien, era de hombros anchos como Tweek y casi tan alto (un poco menos de 1.80) ahora llevaba una oreja perforada con una gran Cruz negra, al parecer se le quedó algo de los góticos al pasar el tiempo. Pero seguía con esa jovial y alegre sonrisa y al igual que Tweek, mantenía su fiel chullo azul con un Pompón rojo.

Stan tomó desprevenido a los dos que se miraban con profundidad, a tal punto que Tweek seguía con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y la persona entre sus brazos estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza.

\- S-Stan vaya... ¿Cuánto tiempo amigo? - Tweek saludó con una sonrisa después de salir de su sorpresa. "¿Stan y Craig? No lo creo, entonces ¿Quién es está persona?".

-Si, ha pasado bastante tiempo Tweek - respondió Stan al saludo de su antiguo compañero de grupo, al mismo tiempo que sentía como un par de ojos lo miraban con furia - Veo que ya conociste a mi amiga - dijo a la vez que le daba una vuelta a la que estaba en sus brazos.

-Bueno... más o menos jeje - el chico más alto se sintió avergonzado de confundir a una chica con Craig, vaya que le debía una disculpa a la señorita - Yo soy Tweek Tweak, el hijo de los dueños de la cafetería TweakBros, ngh discúlpame por mi comportamiento anterior, es un ngh gusto - Tweek le regaló una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

El gesto no hizo más que poner nerviosa a la "chica" y no tardó en responder.

-U-Un gusto Tweek... m-mi nombre es ehh... Ehh - hace mucho mucho tiempo que no se ponía así, sus nervios y su sonrojo no hacía más que aumentar ante la mirada verde.

-Ella es Cassidie, es compañera nuestra en la Universidad - respondió Stan, quitándole la palabra ante los continuos tartamudeos.

-Oh vaya que nombre más ngh... bonito - dijo Tweek en respuesta al nombre de la chica que estaba parada ahí.

-Si... Cassidie Tu... Cassidie Turner - dijo con enojo "Marsh hijo de perra", no le gustaba ese nombre.

-¿Verdad que es una mujer hermosa? - preguntó Stan, molestando a ambos presentes.

-C-Claro que lo es, ¡nhg! es una chica muy linda - Tweek respondió con prontitud, ya que a toda dama se le dice que es hermosa. Pero esta chica en particular le hacía sentir algo extraño dentro de su pecho.

\--¡Lo ves! Le agradas a Tweek - siguió molestando hasta recibir una mirada de ultratumba y detenerse por un momento - Te dije que era buena idea venir a la Ciudad Cassie - desvió la mierda con algo de temor.

-Si... supongo que vienes a la reunión de del viernes ¿Verdad? - preguntó Tweek mientras miraba fijamente a la persona entre los brazos de Stan.

-Así es Tweek - dijo con una amplia sonrisa - todos volvimos sólo para este momento - continuó, esta vez recibiendo un golpe entre las costillas por parte del que estaba entre sus brazos.

-¡Agh! ¿Enserio? - los ojos de Tweek se iluminaron. Vaya que extrañaba a sus viejos amigos, y el escuchar que vendrían todos.

\- Volvimos Butters, Kevin, Token yo y otros más - dijo obviando el nombre que el rubio más quería escuchar.

-Oh vaya, estoy ansioso por volverlos a ver a todos juntos... Vaya que los extrañé chicos - los ojos de Tweek reflejaron nostalgia y algo de tristeza.

-Yo también! Apuesto que no podrás reconocer a muchos jajaja - rió Stan más con ironía que otra cosa.

-S-Si escuché que todos han Ngh cambiado bastante, incluso tu estas algo diferente Stan - siguió con la conversación.

-Oh eso me recuerda. Tú también deberías ir Cassie - Stan soltó su agarre para ponerse al lado de Tweek está vez.

-¿Qué?... No no, es una fiesta de aquellos que estaban en la primaria de South Park - contestó rápidamente la más bajita de los que estaban ahí.

-Pero si eres casi como de los nuestros Cassie... por favor - siguió insistiendo Marsh, poniendo una cara de perrito.

-No Marsh - miró con furia y enojo en la voz, casi como lo haría Craig.

Tweek abrió un poco los ojos, viendo la actitud de la chica. "¿Craig?... No, debe ser sólo una extraña coincidencia".

-Oh vamos Cassie, no te hagas del rogar - continuó, riéndose internamente por la situación en la cual la estaba poniendo - Tweek, ayúdame a convencerla - empujó al joven más alto hacía la más bajita.

-¡AGH! S-Si deberías Ngh ir - Tweek se pudo nervioso por la repentina cercanía.

-Pero... Pero no conozco a nadie, lo siento no iré - volteó a otro lado para no ver los orbes verdes sobre los suyos.

-Hey nhg - Tweek notó como la chica le evadía la mirada, así que decidió hacer algo en lo que no le iba para nada mal - Por favor, será divertido... ¡Ngh! Te agradarán todos ¿Si? - Tweek la sujetó de las manos con delicadeza y usó una voz extremadamente dulce.

Si, la magia de ser un chico apuesto.

-Ehh... Bueno si, esta bien - Ella soltó rápidamente el agarre y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

-Oye Tweek, veo que la pusiste nerviosa - Stan codeó a Tweek para molestarle, pero Tweek no hizo más que reír ante la situación.

-Bueno, ngh Clyde me enseñó un par de trucos Ngh P-Pero no me gusta hacerlo jeje - contestó algo avergonzado, claro que no le gustaba recibir tratos especiales o cosas por el estilo sólo por verse bien, pero sólo lo hacía cuando la situación lo requería.

-O sea que Clyde te enseñó a aprovechar tu buen aspecto... Hmm Y, ¿Funciona con todas las chicas? - preguntó interesado por lo que su amigo le decía.

-Jajaja ngh Siempre funciona - rió junto con Stan, al parecer la chica era de corto temperamento y ya se había ido porque no se la veía cerca, pero nadie podía resistir al coqueteo de Tweek. Nadie.

-Bueno amigo mío, nos vemos el viernes Tweek - se despidieron con un abrazo para luego dirigirse cada quien a su respectivo hogar.

-Adiós Stan, si me necesitas sabes donde encontrarme - se volteó Tweek para despedirse de nuevo con la mano y finalmente dar vuelta a la calle y desaparecer.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDAS TE SUCEDE?!

Los gritos se escuchaban hasta el frente de la casa de los Marsh.

-¡Shh! ¡Mis padres también crees que eres mujer así que baja la voz! - Stan intentaba calmar a su amigo el cual estaba furioso.

-¿¡Oh si?! ¿¡Entonces respóndeme porque tenías que joderme tanto frente a Tweek?! - gritó cansado, dejándose caer en la silla rotatoria.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que no se no se dio cuenta de quien eras a pesar de todos mis intentos ¿No es eso lo más importante? - respondió mientras él se tiraba en su cama y miraba el techo.

-Ahh almenoal menos algo bueno salió de eso. Pero...No quiero que los demás me vean así - soltó sus preocupaciones al aire, vaya que no se esperaba este inesperado encuentro con el rubio.

-Tranquilo amigo, deja todo en mis manos que para el viernes estarás más femenino que cualquier mujer en South Park - Stan se levantó a buscar su pijama y uno para el que estaba en la silla.

-Espero no arrepentirme de esta estúpida idea Marsh... - se levantó mientras se quitaba la incómoda calza que llevaba y se hacía un moño alto para ponerse su preciado chullo azul.

\- Ten, vístete que todavía no me conquistas - le arrojó un pantalón de pijama a la cara al muchacho que ahora estaba sólo ven boxers y chullo.

-Cállate puto idiota - respondió con su típica seña, se puso el pantalón ofrecido y una remera sin mangas que acababa de sacar de su maleta.

-Jajaja nunca me cansaré de ese humor tuyo Tucker - rió ante la típica actitud de su amigo.

-No estaría tan molesto si hubieras elegido otro nombre para mi - soltó mientras le dedicaba el otro dedo, como si uno no fuese suficiente.

-Casi olvidaba que faltaba ese detalle - sonrió para enojar más al otro azabache - ¿Qué tiene de malo el nombre? Es más, Cassidie y Craig suenan parecido - intentó encontrarle algo de parecido entre los dos nombres, lo cual era un fracaso.

-¡Te dije que era nombre de prostituta! - le respondió con irá en el tono de voz - Tweek y yo le poníamos ese nombre a todas las que se paseaban como unas perras por ahí... Por eso - explicó el porqué no le gustaba ese nombre.

-Oh vaya... Pero mírale el lado bueno, tendrás que ser toooda una zorra está vez y el nombre irá bien - se largó a la risa después de ver como la cara de su compañero se vivía de un tierno color rojo.

-¡Ese no es el maldito punto! - Craig ardía en odio y de vergüenza obviamente, cada vez odiaba más el maldito plan.

-Mira, sólo serán un par de semanas, no creo que el respetable Tucker se deje ganar por una estúpida prueba, ¿Verdad? -Stan le dijo serio esta vez al otro azabache, el cual lo miró con cansancio.

-No se en qué momento accedí a esto... pero espero que no se te salga de las manos Marsh - el de chullo azul estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir peleando así que solamente se acomodó en el sillón que Stan tenía al lado de la puerta.

-Bueno, ya estamos aqui y no hay marcha atrás. Debes entrar en tu papel Craig, no deben sospechar que eres hombre, pero desde mañana empezaremos con los preparativos para hacerte toda una dama - le dijo Stan mientras apagaba la luz para por fin dormir.

-Oh, y ¿quien será el pobre diablo que lo intente? - preguntó con curiosidad Tucker.

-Tu no te preocupes por eso que yo tengo al sujeto indicado - sonrió de lado el de pompón rojo - Kenny nos ayudará.

-Mierda...

 **Continuará...**

 **N/A** : Bueno se que aquí hice ver a Craig muy diferente a como lo pintan en todas partes así que pido perdón si a alguien no le gusta, pero créanme que seguirá teniendo la misma actitud y personalidad de siempre ;D

En el siguiente veremos de qué se trata todo esto y porque lo hacen, además de tener la compañía de nuestro inmortal favorito.

Les agradezco por haber llegado al final 3 espero les guste, díganme todas sus opiniones o críticas en los comentarios que me encantaría saber lo que piensan.


	2. Que comience la diversión

**N/A** : Hola lectores, espero la estén pasando bien Pido disculpas por la demora ya que estoy en pleno inicio de semestre :'v Sin más demora los dejo con la historia.

Un agradecimiento a **Luis Carlos** y a **SegenRott** Gracias por su review! Mis primeros reviews de este Fandom

 **Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece**

-_-

Otro día daba inicio en South Park, el sol que se iba asomando por la llanura ya había derretido la escarcha formada en las ventanas de algunos lugares, y empezaba a calentar el tranquilo pueblo. Las personas ya estaban despiertas y empezaban con sus actividades cotidianas, recogiendo el periódico, sacando al perro, yendo a trabajar.

Hoy era el día en el cual comenzarían con el dichoso plan. Craig como toda una dama, Stan como su fiel acompañante, y Kenny como su ¿Respetable maestro?, estás semanas serían interesantes para los involucrados.

-Craig... Craig ya levántate - Stan se sentaba en el borde de su cama mientras luchaba con las ganas de seguir durmiendo.

-Ya estoy listo... Sólo faltas tu Marsh - Craig ya estaba vestido y parado al lado de la ventana, mirando a las personas que pasaban por la calle.

-Bien Bien, ya me visto

No tardó mucho más de 10 minutos, se lavó la cara, cepillo los dientes y se puso unos jeans azules claros con una chamarra roja y botines negros. Craig en cambio estaba con una coleta en el cabello, su viejo y confiable chullo, una chamarra azul con unos jeans negros y sneakers rojos.

Con esa ropa Craig no parecía mujer, vaya que se veía como el viejo Craig con el cuerpo un poco delgado al igual que su rostro. Pero, era peligroso que Craig saliese así por que el pueblo no era un lugar donde los que alguna vez estuvieron en la primaria de South Park pasarán desapercibidos.

-Si ya estas listo vámonos de una vez - Craig tomó la perilla de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera girarla Stan lo detuvo.

\- ¿De verdad saldrás así? - preguntó mirándolo de pies a cabeza, la idea era que nadie sepa que Craig Tucker esta en South Park.

\- No creo que veamos a alguien tan temprano, por eso muévete - Craig no quería perder más tiempo, ya que mientras más demoraban más persona habrían ahí afuera.

-Tweek trabaja turnos completos y ya está en la cafetería, Clyde debe estar haciendo su entrenamiento matutino, y además que mis padres creen que traje a Cassidie - Stan vio como Craig frunció el ceño y deshizo su agarre con brusquedad.

-Esta bien, sólo cállate - aunque a Tucker no le gustase, Stan tenía toda la razón. ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraba con Tweek esta vez? ¿Se sacaría el chullo y seguiría mintiendo? Eso no funcionaría, Tweek era inocente pero no era imbécil.

El azabache se soltó el cabello, se quitó el chullo y se puso un suéter más pegado a su cuerpo con una chaqueta negra, se cambió de pantalón a uno más ajustado y para que nadie vea su prominente manzana de Adán, se puso una bufanda roja.

-Mucho mejor Cassie -Marsh molestó para salir de la habitación antes que Tucker lo asesinara.

-Buenos días chicos ¿Cómo durmieron anoche? - Randy Marsh, ya un poco mayor pero con sus típicos rasgos de joven, estaba sentado en la mesa de comedor esperando a su esposa Sharon para desayunar.

-Buenos días papá - saludó Stan, sentándose frente a su padre en la mesa.

-Buenos días Señor Marsh - le siguió Craig, con una voz suave pero aún así un poco grave. Tomó asiento al lado de Stan.

-¿Qué te parece el pueblo hasta ahora Cassidie? - preguntó Randy con curiosidad por la chica, no la había visto antes y Stan nunca le comentó algo de ella por teléfono.

-Bueno, hasta ahora me parece un pueblo aburrido - Craig contestó con desinterés, no cambiaría su carácter, ya que mientras menos tenga que tratar con los otros mucho mejor.

-Oh, vaya... P-Pero no te preocupes, hay muchas cosas interesantes para conocer - respondió el comentario de la "chica" con nerviosismo - ¿Y cómo era el lugar donde vivías? - quiso cambiar de tema.

-No te preocupes papá, hoy llevaré a Cassie a conocer un poco del pueblo - intervino Stan al ver que su padre empezaba a hacerle preguntas -...Ah, y papá, a Cassie no le gusta hablar mucho de sus cosas...

-Bueno, no era mi intención molestar a nuestra invitada - dijo Randy mirando a la impasible chica sentada al lado de su hijo, su mirada sin expresión sólo lo puso más incómodo - I-Iré a ayudar a tu madre con el desayuno... C-Con permiso - y sin nada más que decir, se retiró con prontitud.

-Marsh, creo que es mejor que yo me adelante a la casa de Kenny - Craig se levantó para marcharse, no era que no los soportaba, sino que quería terminar con todo esto lo más rápido posible.

-Vamos viejo, mi padre no te molestó tanto como para irte - Stan lo siguió, no pensaba que Craig se molestaría por la presencia de su padre.

-No es eso Stan, es que no quiero perder el tiempo para conocer el pueblo - continuó con la voz suave, al parecer sus padres no tardaron mucho para volver a aparecer.

-¿Qué? - el más alto no entendía, hasta escuchar la voz de su madre detrás de él.

-Stan, Cassie vengan a desayunar. No pueden salir con el estómago vacío - los llamó a la mesa, ambos obedecieron y se sentaron a desayunar.

El desayuno duró más de lo que pensaban, pero su madre hizo que las cosas no sean tan incómodas. Hablaron de muchas cosas, especialmente de los cambios del pueblo; como el director PC sería elegido como el alcalde dentro de unas semanas, como el pueblo estaba en plena verificación para dejar de será llamado pueblo y ahora ser cuidad, e incluso mencionaron a algunos conocidos de ellos.

-Oh sí, y también esa chica pelirroja... Ugh no recuerdo su nombre - pensó Randy en el nombre tan obvio de la chica.

-¿Red? - respondió Stan como si fuese lo más obvio el mundo.

-¡Si! Ella, ahora es profesora en la Primaria de South Park, claro que le falta poco para graduarse como tal, pero ya sabes como son las cosas aquí Stanley - rió un poco pensando en su añorado pueblo.

-Vaya, Red como maestra... eso es interesante - dijo sorprendido Stan, pero no quería empezar a hablar de los de su colegio, ya habría tiempo.

-También aquella muchacha con la que salías, terminó su carrera en menos de 3 años y ahora es la Jueza del pueblo - comentó está vez Sharon terminando su taza de té.

-Wow, Wendy no perdió el tiempo y ahora es alguien muy importante. Hmm, justo como ella quería - recordó Stan, el pensaba que estaba listo para ello, pero era extraño el escuchar su nombre después de años y el seguir recordando sus sueños.

-Si, ahora todas de ese grupito de chicas populares son personas de gran peso en South Park - dijo Sharon muy orgullosa de la generación de Stan, porque la mayoría se iba del pueblo y no volvía, y era un reto el quedarse para sacar a South Park a flote.

-Así es Sharon, incluso esa chica Stevens es ahora la mejor doctora del pueblo, incluso le piden irse a Denver y ella se niega a irse - comentó está vez Randy, ya habían terminado de desayunar, ahora sólo hablaban.

-Cough Cough - Craig se atragantó con un pedazo de queso al escuchar aquel apellido, ¿es que acaso tenía que acordarse de "eso" cada vez que escuchaba su apellido?

-Cassie, ¿estás bien? Ten un poco de agua - ofreció la esposa de Randy, eso fue repentino.

\- No... - arregló su garganta - Ya estoy bien - respondió Craig con una voz, indiferente para los dos mayores, pero algo triste para Stan.

-Bueno, ya se nos hizo algo tarde - Stan se levantó de la mesa, y dirigió una mirada cómplice al que estaba sentado a su lado.

-S-Si, vámonos - Craig se levantó y siguió a Stan, aguantó los deseos de sacarles el dedo medio para luego irse.

Salieron rápido de la residencia Marsh, y empezaron a caminar a la casa de Kenny en silencio. Ninguno quería tocar el tema aún, así que al estar a un par de calles de la casa de McCormick Stan decidió calmar un poco a su amigo.

-Hey Craig... Oye, sé que no te gusta hablar de lo que pasó, pero es importante que no dejes que te afecte - Marsh le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al más bajito.

-Si, como sea - Craig no quería hablar de ello. Dios, siquiera pensarlo lo ponía de mal humor.

-Ahh... Por cierto, Kenny accedió a ayudarnos y mantener silencio con la condición de contarle el porqué - recordó Stan, no quería meter la pata cuando ya estén con el rubio.

-Mierda... Pero supongo que es justo - respondió Tucker con molestia.

-¡Claro! No todos los días escuchas que Craig Tucker quiere ser toda una chica - rió Stan, pero estaba en lo cierto. ¿Qué dirían cuando todo se descubra? Craig no quedaría tan bien que digamos.

-Cállate - le sacó el dedo - ¿Seguro que aquí vive Kenny? Recuerdo que esto era SodoSopa y estaba hecho mierda - miró a su alrededor, ahora era un barrio muy decente, incluso mejor que la mayoría de barrios que conocía.

-Eso me dijo Kenny, me mandó su dirección - se fijó en su celular, pero Stan notó que la dirección estaba bien, así que decidió seguirla.

-Hmm

Llegaron a la dirección escrita en el texto del celular. Una casa Blanca con techo rojo, era una casa de dos pisos con muy buen aspecto. Ambos azabaches se miraron antes de tocar el timbre.

Les abrió la madre de Kenny, que ahora se veía muy bien, con ropa nueva y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Al parecer las cosas habían mejorado para los McCormick.

-Oh, buenos días muchachos - los saludó con un abrazo - pasen por favor, Kenneth esta alistando unas cosas en su cuarto y me dijo que los haga pasar.

-Muchas gracias Señora McCormick - agradeció Stan, vaya que la mamá de Kenny se veía mucho más feliz que antes, y mucho más saludable a pesar de su edad. Empezaron a subir las gradas al cuarto de su amigo.

-Stanley, que les vaya bien - les dijo desde la planta baja.

-Bien, ¿ahora donde Marsh? - preguntó algo molesto Craig, no le gustaba encontrarse con gente conocida.

-Craig no estuve aquí cuando todo cambió... - dijo mientras buscaba entre las habitaciones a su viejo amigo.

Antes de que Stan abra la puerta que estaba a su derecha, una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Stan? Y ¿Craig? - los llamó desde atrás. Ambos voltearon, Kenny era casi tan alto como Stan, y algo musculoso. Su cabello le cubría las orejas las cuales estaban ambas perforadas. Estaba con una polera blanca sin mangas con unos pantalones naranjas y unos tenis blancos.

-¿Kenny? - Se volteó a ver a su amigo el cual no había visto hace años. Stan corrió a abrazarlo, habían pasado alrededor de cinco años desde que se vieron.

-Yo también te extrañé Stan - el rubio correspondió el gesto. Luego bajó un poco la vista y se encontró con la mirada molesta que tanto conocía - A ti también Tucker - fue con el para darle un corto abrazo.

-Vaya Kenny, veo que las cosas han mejorado para tu familia - comentó Stan, le daba curiosidad el saber como pasó.

-Les contaré todo, vayamos a mi habitación - les guió al final del pasillo donde estaba su cuarto.

Al entrar, Kenny se sentó en su cama, Stan en el sofá y Craig en la silla de la computadora. El cuarto era algo espacioso, tenía espacio para una cama de dos plazas, un sofá de dos, un escritorio con un ordenador y un estante con bastantes libros.

-Kenny cuéntanos como pasó esto - de verdad que Stan no podía aguantarse las ganas de saber.

-Ah... digamos que a papá lo ayudo un "héroe" y ahora tiene un trabajo decente - el rubio sonrió muy orgulloso.

-¿Mysterion? - preguntó Craig, vaya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ya no pensaba en los pequeños héroes de «Coon and Friends».

-No puedo decir que si, pero tampoco lo puedo negar ¿O si? - rió un poco. Kenny logró que su padre se vuelva parte de los policías de la ciudad. Mysterion hizo lo mejor para su familia y para su pueblo ya que Stuart McCormick se volvió un hombre muy dedicado a su trabajo desde que dejó el alcohol y las drogas.

-¿También tienes algo que ver que el vecindario sea de mejor gusto?

-Pues eso ya fue gracias a papá, al hacer segura esta área, se alzaron muchas viviendas... Si, ahora es uno de los mejores pagados de South Park... - cruzó los brazos tras de su cabeza, recordando como su vecindario había cambiado tanto.

-Ohh, eso no me lo esperaba Kenny - comentó Stan, vaya que las cosas habían cambiado bastante.

-Si, la mayoría se sorprendió - el rubio rió - Pero, vamos a lo importante, ¿no? - miró al vestido como "mujer".

-Por fin - dijo Craig con molestia, no era que no extrañara a su compañero de curso, sino que no quería perder más tiempo.

-Primero, quiero saber el ¿Por qué?... soy todo oídos - Kenny sonrió ampliamente, ya tenía la idea de lo que iban a hacer pero quería la razón (que internamente ya sabía, sólo quería escucharla de su amigo malhumorado).

-Ahh, bien. Dile Craig - Stan se echó en el sofá y miró la escena.

-Te odio Marsh - le sacó el dedo - Bien, es por lo que pasó con Bebe hace un par de años...

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con que estés vestido de chica? - McCormick presionó un poco más.

-Quiero saber si Tweek es en realidad... Si es homosexual... - dijo con enojo en la voz, Craig odiaba pensar en la idea de que haya vivido una verdadera mentira todo este tiempo.

-Pensé que a ti no te importaba... Pensé que en esa relación tu eras el más incómodo - tocó un poco más el tema.

-Kenny... Ese maldito sentimiento sigue creciendo a pesar de mis estúpidos esfuerzos que me trajeron a esta maldita posición - frunció el ceño para luego suavizar sus facciones - nunca fui sincero con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo mismo... Sólo con él...

-Pero, ¿No te pusiste a pensar que tal vez él sea bisexual? - siguió en rubio.

-Kenny por favor - miró al rubio con incredulidad.

-Sabes que a las personas se le da por experimentar cosas nuevas - rió un poco el rubio - No creo que el pequeño Tweek sea la excepción

-No me vengas con esas Kenny, tu estabas aquí y sabes bien lo que pasó... Escuchaste lo que decía Tweek cuando pasó lo de Bebe - Tucker bajó la cara con tristeza y enojo. "Si tan sólo hubiera terminado las cosas de buena forma, nada hubiera resultado así".

-Si... estuve ahí, pero eso no prueba nada Craig - Kenny negaba con la cabeza y aún asi Craig seguía con la idea.

-No me importa Kenny, quiero comprobarlo por mi cuenta - se levantó de su lugar.

-Tampoco te hagas al inocente Tucker - Kenny le dirigió una mirada desafiante - Sabes que también es culpa tuya.

Craig empezó a acercarse al rubio, quien no desviaba la mirada y agradaba su sonrisa.

-Craig tranquilo, siéntate - Stan intervino al ver a su amigo algo alterado, sabía que Craig no era una persona de palabras cuando se enojaba.

-¿Me ayudarás o no? - Craig se paró a unos pasos de Kenny y dio la pregunta definitiva de todo aquel embrollo.

El silencio reinó y las miradas azul y celeste chocaban con fuerza. Se sentía la tensión en el aire, Stan prefirió no moverse de su lugar. Todo fue tranquilizado al sonar la fuerte risa del rubio, que no se detuvo durante largos minutos.

-Ajajaja... Ah Dios - Kenny recuperaba el asiento - ¿De verdad sigues así de pendejo en la Universidad?

-Aunque no lo creas, si - rió un poco Stan, vaya que estaba preocupado por el que se iniciara la pelea del siglo frente a sus ojos.

-Maldito idiota - suspiró aliviado el azabache de cabello largo.

-Dije que te ayudaría si escuchaba el porqué - se levantó de su cama y fue hacia el involucrado - Ahora si ¿Señorita... Tucker? - le extendió la mano.

-Ahh... Cassidie, Cassidie Turner... - dijo desganado para aceptar el agarre.

-Pffft jajaja ¿Enserio Cassidie? - rió el rubio - viejo sabes bien a que me recuerda ese nombre - Kenny también lo sabía.

-Dale los créditos al señor genio que está tirado en el sofá.

-Vaya Stan, que nombre más "bonito" que le diste a tu amigo - Kenny siguió riendo.

-Yo no lo sabía - cruzó los brazos fingiendo enojo.

-Bien, iré por la princesa Kenny para que ella te enseñe como ser una dama de verdad - el rubio salió de la habitación riendo y moviendo las manos como una princesa.

-Oh Dios, pensé que de verdad se pelearían - Stan soltó el aire con normalidad.

-Nah, Kenny es un marica - dijo Craig con su típico tono nasal, y se tiró en la cama de Kenny como si fuese la suya.

-No creo que estés en la mejor posición para decir eso... Cassie jajajaja - molestó Marsh, ganándose la típica seña Tucker como respuesta.

Esperaron un buen par de minutos hasta que Kenny volvió a aparecer.

-Bien queridos súbditos - Kenny metió una pierna por la puerta - ¿Listos para ver a una verdadera dama?

Kenny estaba con un vestido rosa muy escotado, maquillaje muy bien hecho en el rostro, una peluca rubia que le llegaba hasta la cintura y zapatos de tacón. El vestido era muy pomposo, parecido al que usaban cuando eran niños, pero un poco más corto.

-Oh Dios... ¿Kenny de verdad te sigues poniendo eso? - rió Stan al ver a su amigo.

-Cállate, sé que soy demasiado sexy para ti - Kenny se acercó peligrosamente y lo sujetó de la solapa - Pero no te preocupes, que la princesa es bondadosa con sus amigos, tendrás tu turno - Kenny estaba a centímetros del rostro de Marsh.

-Eh... Kenny ¡Estás muy cerca! - Stan cerró los ojos y empujó un poco a su amigo, sus mejillas estaban algo rojas - De verdad te sale bien de mujer.

-Si, yo soy la mejor - dio una vuelta para terminar con una pose y guiño.

-Craig, toma nota - rió más fuerte el azabache de chullo.

-Si Craig toma nota - Kenny hizo otra pose - o toma fotos, como te sea más cómodo - le mandó un beso al que miraba desde la cama.

Craig respondió con una sutil risa ante la escena que veía frente a sus ojos. Extrañaba estas situaciones extrañas en su vida que sólo South Park sabía ofrecerle.

-O tómalo a él - insinuó Marsh.

-Si, tómame a mi - Kenny ahora fue hacia Craig, haciendo sonar el tacón en el piso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio se subió sobre el confundido azabache.

-¡Mierda Kenny! - fue tan repentino que no le dio tiempo a Craig para reaccionar y se quedó con McCormick sentado sobre su cadera.

-No creo que se te haga extraño, ¿O si? - lo miró fijamente, poniendo incómodo al de cabellos negros.

-Cállate y levántate - empujó en el pecho al rubio y se sorprendió - Hey... parecen reales - dejó de lado su enojo y apreció lo que parecían ser pechos reales.

-¿Verdad? - se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo - ¡Oh Craig sigue así!~ - el rubio fingió ser manoseado, causando las risas de un pelinegro y el enorme sonrojo del otro.

-Jajaja Esto merece una foto - Stan sacó su celular y les hizo la señal para la foto. La princesa Kenny salió mandando un beso a la cámara y Craig salió intentando alejar a Kenny con las manos en su pecho.

-¡Quiero ver! ¡Quiero ver! - Kenny bajó rápidamente para ver esa foto, liberando a Craig quien también se puso de pie para ver la fotografía.

-Dios Kenny, eres pesado - dijo molesto Craig al no poder mover a su amigo de encima suyo.

-¡Eso no se le dice a una dama! - fingió estar ofendido.

Los tres miraron la foto y rieron al mismo tiempo. Era como volver al colegio y estar haciendo sus travesuras, cuando una simple disculpa reparaba hasta la más brutal pelea... lástima que ya no era así.

-Al parecer eres el mejor en esto Kenny, ni yo te reconozco - se sorprendió Stan al ver bien la foto. Si no lo hubiese visto juraría que es una chica en la foto.

-Lo sé, y confíen en mi - los tomó a ambos de sus hombros - haré que Cassidie sea la chica más guapa que el pueblo haya visto .

-Más te vale - amenazó Craig, no se arriesgaría al fracaso.

-Empecemos ya - se dirigió a su armario y sacó varias cosas, entre ellas un par de tacones, unas cuerdas y collares.

-¿Para qué las cuerdas? - preguntó algo preocupado el de ojos azules.

-Oh, ya lo verás - sonrió ampliamente el rubio.

 **...HORAS DESPUÉS...**

-Creo que ya vamos mejorando - dijo Stan aburrido en una silla.

-Al menos ya puede caminar con la espalda recta - se encogió de hombros el rubio que estaba a su lado.

-Y mirando adelante - aumentó Marsh.

Craig estaba con las piernas amarradas y con un collar que llegaba a atarse en la parte de atrás de su espalda. Todo esto era para que camine con las piernas cerradas, y para que mire adelante al caminar, obviamente no faltaba el libro sobre la cabeza como la "etiqueta" lo dicta.

Se tambaleaba un poco al no acostumbrarse a la poca distancia a la que se abrían sus piernas, y peor aún cuando no podía mirar el suelo que pisaba. Y eso que aún no se ponía los tacones.

-Bien, ahora una sonrisa - pidió McCormick mostrándole una sonrisa amplia.

La respuesta fue un típico gesto Tucker.

-Craig... viejo tienes que ser más delicado con tu forma de actuar - le regañó su amigo azabache.

-Si, intenta ser dulce - apoyó Kenny.

-Ehh... - Craig recordó las poses maricas de la Princesa Kenny e hizo una.

"Cassidie" mandó un beso con un guiño hacia sus amigos.

-¿Qué carajos? - Stan y Kenny se quedaron estáticos, Craig estaba con una mueca parecida a un guiño y un ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? Kenny lo hace siempre y le sale bien - se cruzó de brazos con enojo.

-No... esto fue diferente - dijo algo perturbado el McCormick - Yo le pongo un toque de sensualidad y dulzura que me hace inigualable - mandó un beso.

-Intenta empezar con sonreír con normalidad - Stan ignoró el comentario extraño del rubio a su lado.

-¿Así? - Craig sonrió, pero seguía viéndose forzado y extraño.

-No lo sé, intenta pensar en algo que te haga feliz - sugirió Stan al ver el gesto que hacía su amigo.

-O en algún buen recuerdo con la persona que tengas al frente - agregó Kenny.

-Hmm... - Craig recordó a Stripe y una pequeña curvatura se formó en sus labios.

-¡Exacto! - gritó Stan, con la facilidad de Craig para ignorar a las personas continuó con la pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-Bien, Ahora sin las cuerdas y el libro - apoyó Kenny, ahora si verían si dio frutos tantas horas de esfuerzo.

-¡Al fin! - dijo Craig al sentirse libre.

Aunque no pareciera verdad, Craig caminaba moviendo las caderas y totalmente erguido; como toda una dama. Si lo vieran en la calle dirían que es una chica.

-Eso está mucho mejor - Stan miró al otro azabache, al parecer el plan iría mejor de lo que pensaba.

-¡KENNY BAJA CON TUS AMIGOS, LA CENA YA ESTA LISTA! - la señora McCormick los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.

-¡Claro mamá! ¡Ya vamos! - respondió Kenny al llamado de su mamá - Bien chicos, sólo vayan bajando mientras yo me cambio - y sin más salió a cambiarse.

Los dos azabaches quedaron solos por un momento. La última vez que estuvieron en una situación parecida... No la pasaron tan bien que digamos.

-Yo iré primero, no quiero levantar ninguna sospecha innecesaria - Craig salió de la habitación y se quedó un momento en la puerta. "Como me gustaría que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes..."

-¿Craig?

Una voz hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un instante ¿ Es que no podía tener un día tranquilo?. Se volteó hacia la voz para enfrentar al par de ojos que estaban clavados en los de él.

 **N/A:** Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy intentaré tener el próximo capítulo para la próxima semana.

¿Quién será aquella persona? ¿Cuándo veremos al sexy de Tweek? ¿Qué pasó con Bebe señores? ¿Leíste esto con voz de telenovela o con la voz del narrador de Pokemon? Todo esto y más… en los siguientes capítulos XD


	3. Un par de conocidos

N/A: Hola queridos lectores!!! ¿Cómo han estado? Pues yo he estado un poquito ocupada pero aquí tienen su merecido capítulo ¥w¥

Responderé a sus bellos reviews ya que... ya que me estoy haciendo tiempo para ustedes ¥w¥

 **SegenRott** : ¿Si verdad? Eso de que sea totalmente diferente es lo que me hizo escribir esta historia jeje y lo de enano, bueno pueeees yo creo que Craig no es tan alto como lo pintan siempre ;)

 **Luis Carlos** : Nadie se le compara a la hermosa PRINCESA KENNY ;D Oh, las cosas se pondrán más incómodas para nuestro querido Craig Muajajaja Pues el misterio de la persona será revelado hoy Wii. Leí varios de tus fics y déjame decirte que hay dos de South Park que en lo personal me fascinan pero al parecer ambos son One-Shot :'v Mi Ángel Del Cielo y Amor Platónico

 **Miload47** : Nadie se espera a un Craig más... o mejor dicho, menos... menos varonil XD Pues es algo muy alocado lo que les traeré aquí w La respuesta de la persona misteriosa está en el capítulo de hoy ;D

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me sacan más de una sonrisa y obviamente ganas de escribir 3 Espero que disfruten de este capítulo

 **Disclaimer : South Park no me pertenece**

—_—

-¿Craig?

Esa voz lo sacó de su, ahora coqueto, andar. No podía estar ahí, era imposible.

-Oh vaya vaya, olvidé que teníamos visitas – Kenny apresuró el paso para quedar cerca de su amigo.

Por su espalda pasó un escalofrío al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente, ahora si agradecía que Kenny esté a su lado y sujetándolo de la cintura. La persona frente a él no era para nada fácil de engañar, la última prueba hasta pasado mañana.

-¿Qué haces vestido así? – preguntó la chica de dos coletas con los ojos fijos en el azabache.

-Oh querida Ruby, al parecer te confundes – se interpuso el rubio entre la mirada inquisitiva de la menor – ella es Cassie, mejor amiga de Stan.

La menor siguió con una expresión indiferente, era difícil de engañar.

Craig puso en práctica todo lo avanzado hoy, justo en el instante en el que Stan y Karen se acercaban para salvar la situación. El azabache se agachó a la altura de su hermana, la tomó suavemente de sus manos y le regaló una sonrisa genuina (para nada masculina) para tranquilizar cualquier tipo de duda que ella pudiese tener.

-Lo siento – suavisó el tono de su voz parecido al de una chica – Pero mi nombre es Cassidie, perdona si me confundiste con alguien – la miró fijamente con dulzura, tapando cualquier rasgo de hombría en sus acciones.

Ruby se quedó unos segundos mirando a los ojos azules que conocía muy bien, pero se rindió y desvió la mirada.

-No, perdóname por confundirte con un chico – Ruby sólo hizo un gesto de disculpas y se dirigió a la mesa donde los esperaba la mamá de los McCormick.

En cambio los dos chicos que presenciaron aquello se quedaron perplejos al ver como Craig tomó muy bien su papel. Ambos lo miraban con nada menos que sorpresa, al parecer los "tips" de Kenny si sirvieron.

-Hermano tu también ve bajando con Stan y tu invitada – Karen se apresuró a darle alcance a Ruby.

"¡Si! Logré convencer a la hermana de Kenny… Sólo espero que Ruby se la haya creído también" pensaba Craig en su lugar, sintiendo un par de miradas acercarse cada vez más - ¿Qué? -Respondió enojado y haciéndoles la seña Tucker.

-Nada, nada... Cassie - guiñó Stan a su amigo.

\- Viejo, estuviste tan bueno que creo que me diste una erección – dijo en tono seductor el rubio mientras se pasaba las manos por todo el cuerpo.

-Estúpidos – Craig rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar para dirigirse a la mesa. En su cabeza tenía la loca idea de arriesgarse un poco más para probar su punto.

Los tres bajaron las gradas para ir a cenar. Todo estaba perfectamente puesto y ordenado en la mesa. Todo iba de maravilla, Stan de ponía al corriente con la mamá de Kenny y Karen, Ruby daba algunos comentarios de lo que decían y Craig permanecía en silencio.

-¿Y qué es lo que estudias señorita? – preguntó la señora McCormick.

\- Ingeniería Aeroespacial Señora McCormick – respondió Craig con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro.

-Oh, es decir que estudias lo mismo que Stanley – se sorprendió la pelirroja.

-Si, ambos estudiamos en la Universidad de Buffalo – respondió está vez Stan.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes chicos – sonrió sinceramente la madre de Kenny – Y… ¿Ustedes son novios o Qué? – preguntó con siento toque de picardía en la voz.

La pregunta llamó la atención de la pequeña Tucker, quien miró atentamente a la "chica" Que estaba frente a ella. Por otro lado Stan y Craig se miraron y se sonrojaron con violencia y Kenny estalló en risas.

-N-No señora McCormick… sólo somos amigos – respondió con rapidez Marsh, una serie de memorias recorrieron su mente que provocaban el notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

-Yo escuché que estuvieron juntos un tiempo – molestó Kenny, esta situación se le hacía muy graciosa.

-Pues no sé de quien lo hayas escuchado Kenneth – sonrió de forma fingida. Pero de reojo vio un gesto que hizo su amigo azabache, que incomodó lo más profundo de su ser – Además sólo estuvimos una semana…

\- Pero nunca fue algo serio – interrumpió de forma inmediata Stan, ya tenían bastantes problemas por el pasado y no quería recordarlo.

-Marsh, es de mala educación decir que una chica nunca fue algo enserio – dijo Ruby, quien miraba atentamente la escena que se acababa de formar frente a sus ojos.

-N-No lo dije de esa forma – retiró lo dicho al escuchar lo mal que sonó su comentario anterior.

-¿Entonces es normal que te olvides de respetar a una compañera de Universidad? – Ruby sonó muy molesta, y estaba empezando a armar algo de alboroto.

-Bueno, A mi no me importa lo que diga Marsh así que no me afecta – respondió indiferente Craig, pero al notar como todas las miradas se posaron en él, corrigió su actuar lo más rápido posible – Perdóname Stan, es que… se me salió – fingió (muy bien) una risa avergonzada.

-Para mi sigue siendo una falta de respeto – siguió la Tucker.

-Ha… no cabe duda que eres hermana de Craig – bufó con algo de enojo Stan.

-Hmpt – se encogió de hombros y todos siguieron comiendo en tranquilidad.

Al terminar de cenar todos agradecieron la comida y se fueron todos donde estaban, pero Craig tenía una idea en mente que no lo dejaba en paz. Así que antes de que las chicas entraran en la habitación Tucker decidió probar suerte.

"No es que me pueda ir peor" pensó fugazmente.

-Hey, Ruby – el azabache llamó a la chica de cabello naranja. Stan y Kenny se detuvieron para ver que es lo que haría el de ojos azules.

-¿Qué? – soltó la chica con cansancio – Si quieres darme un sermón por lo que dije en la mesa, ahórralo porque no me interesa – se volteó para no seguir viendo esos ojos que la ponían algo incómoda.

\- No, tranquila – sonrió otra vez – Quiero pedirte un favor, me gustaría que me ayudaras con un par de cosas-

-Cassie, no deberías molestar a los otros invitados - Kenny escuchó la estupidez que Craig acababa de decir y decidió intervenir por segunda vez entre los hermanos.

-¿Qué dices Ruby? - la miró con determinación reflejada en sus orbes azules.

Ruby dibujó una pequeña sonrisa para sí al ver que ese gesto de la persona que le ganaba en altura confirmaba sus sospechas.

-Claro que si Cassidie, no tengo ningún problema - le sacó el dedo del medio como señal de aceptación.

Craig contuvo con mucho esfuerzo el responder el gesto de la familia Tucker, y sólo sonrió forzosamente.

-Cassie, no creo que sea buena idea... Esa niña tiene un carácter parecido al de Tucker - dijo Stan, tratando de hacerle caer en cuenta de la persona de ahí era su hermana.

-Tranquilo Marsh, te la devolveré sana y salva - Ruby respondió el comentario con algo de arrogancia - Estaré en el cuarto de Karen, te esperaré - y sin decir nada más, entró con la menor de los McCormick.

Los otros dos lo jalaron directamente al cuarto de Kenny para explotar contra el azabache más bajito.

-¿¡Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?! - Stan fue el primero en casi gritarle a Craig.

-Viejo... Esta vez si te pasaste de estúpido - siguió Kenny.

-Nadie tiene que saber quién eres ¿Lo Olvidaste o qué? - el otro azabache estaba molesto.

-Ella es la última prueba - respondió tranquilamente Craig.

-¿Qué? - atinaron al mismo tiempo Kenny y Stan.

-Ruby es la persona menos ingenua que conozco en todo el planeta, si logro engañarla significará que esto es perfecto - les dijo con una gran determinación en sus palabras. Craig estaba plenamente seguro de su estrategia.

-Bueno... tal vez, pero ¿Te estás arriesgando a algo un poco subjetivo, no crees? - preguntó esta vez Stan, su plan principal podía correr algo de riesgo.

-¿No es eso lo que nos puso en esta situación desde el principio? - respondió con un tono molesto al instante que el otro pelinegro terminó de hablar, odiaba cuando alguien no confiaba en él.

-Craig, eso no es lo importante aquí... Esta bien, no tienes opción más que hacer tu última prueba. Buena suerte amigo - el rubio le palmeó la espalda para dejar que vaya con su hermana.

Craig salió algo molesto del cuarto sin dirigirles ni la mirada, tenía algo importante que hacer, y ninguno de ellos lo desanimaría.

-Stan, creo que deberías calmarte un poco... - habló Kenny al sentir como el otro chico se alejaba de la puerta.

-Es que... No quiero que esto se arruine - Stan desvió la mirada de su amigo rubio.

-¿Y Por que es importante para ti? Porque el del problema es él y no tú Stan - Kenny iba formando una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su amigo en esta situación.

-Yo... Yo ya le hice demasiado daño a él y a todos Kenny, esa es la parte del cuento que a nadie le gusta recordar... - Stan apretó los puños con fuerza, odiaba recordar "aquello".

-Creo que eso es algo de lo que no sé bien, ¿verdad? - preguntó el rubio con un tono fraternal, quería estar ahí para su amigo como él alguna vez estuvo para él.

-La mayoría no lo sabe...

-Pues no creo que Craig salga pronto - dirigió una sonrisa que inspiró confianza a su amigo de años, lo que hizo que Stan empezará a hablar.

-Bueno...

—_—

CAFETERÍA TWEEK BROS

Bueno, otra jornada de trabajo a punto de terminar, los clientes van pagando lo consumido y se retiran dejando propina al buen y atento mesero. Como ya casi no quedaban clientes y el segundo trabajador de la tienda no vino porque tenía permiso y el otro ya se había ido, el apuesto mesero también hacia el trabajo de cajero.

Tweek iba a una velocidad regular por la tienda para hacer todo lo que debía, y para mantener su mente alejada tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, como «¿Cuánto habré ganado hoy? ¿Entrarán más clientes? ¿Y si entran miles de clientes a la vez y uno es un alienígena infiltrado y me secuestran para colocarme una sonda anal? ¿Podré noquearlos o es diferente para un alienígena? ¿Habrá algo para hacerles una ofrenda de paz? -Tengo hambre- ¿Habrá comida en la fiesta del viernes? ¿Será cierto que están todos invitados a la fiesta? ¿Estará... Craig? ¿Y tal vez esa extraña chica?...» Se quedó parado pensando en sus cosas entre la puerta del almacén y la mesa donde estaba el cajero.

~Tin ~Tin~

La pequeña campanilla de la caja registradora sonó un par de veces antes que lo despertara de su trance. Y al hacerlo volteó a ver y se encontró con una melena rubia que conocía muy bien.

-¿Bárbara? - sonó la voz profunda y a la vez gentil del chico de ojos verdes.

-Oh vaya, al fin te tenemos de vuelta Tweek - Ella lo miró y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, y después volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, recibir el dinero y dar el cambio preciso.

-¡Oh Dios! P-Perdóname no te vi... gracias por ngh ayudarme - Tweek se dirigió a las mesas de los clientes que acababan de pagar su pedido para limpiarlas, al parecer no quedaban más de cinco personas más en el lugar.

-Tranquilo Tweek - otra vez una sonrisa radiante - Justo se me antojó un café y al entrar te veo con cara de bobito mirando el infinito en su máximo esplendor - rió con delicadeza, su comentario hizo reír a Tweek también.

-O-Oh si, un ngh café destilado para la señorita sale - le devolvió la sonrisa a Bebé, y se fue al almacén a preparar el café que le gustaba a la rubia.

Bebe se quedó un momento a cargo de la caja registradora. Bebe había cambiado bastante con los años, ya no era una niña tonta como la pintaban en su infancia, ahora era una muy reconocida doctora y no era por presumir, pero era una de las mejores.

Físicamente ella era algo alta, 1.67 metros, una estatura regular para una chica; sus genes Stevens no se vieron desapercibidos, Bebe era una mujer bien proporcionada y de un físico espectacular. Su rostro parecía el de una muñeca de porcelana, de tez blanca (No tan clara como la de Tweek), nariz respingada y hermosos ojos verdes oscuros, no se ponía mucho maquillaje ya que sus labios de por sí ya eran rosados y voluminosos.

No pasaron más de un par de minutos hasta que el chico de pecas apareciera con dos tazas de café del mismo tipo.

-Gracias Tweek - agradeció el café y ambos se llevaron sillas para charlar un poco de la vida.

-¿Y... C-Cuándo llegaste Bárbara? -preguntó curioso el boxeador, al parecer todos estaban llegando para la fiesta del viernes.

-Dime Bebe Tweek, sabes que no me gusta mi nombre - rió un poco en compañía de su antiguo compañero - Llegué hoy, para ser más precisa, acabo de llegar. Quería que seas el primero en saberlo - confesó esto con las mejillas bañadas en color rosa.

Tweek también cambio a un tono parecido al notar el cambio de color de la hermosa chica de su lado.

-M-Me alegra ser el primero - se rascó la nuca algo nervioso.

-Escuché que la fiesta de pasado mañana será la sensación del pueblo - cambió de tema la rubia.

-Si, incluso me enteré que volvieron todos para la fiesta del ngh viernes - le comentó Tweek a la vez que el daba un sorbo de su café.

-¿Enserio? - preguntó algo incrédula al escuchar eso.

-Si, incluso me encontré con Stan anoche y me lo contó - dijo, recordando lo de la noche anterior y a esa extraña muchacha.

-En ese caso entonces es cierto jajaja - tomó su café, vaya que era extraño que Stan se aparezca en el pueblo después de ausentarse varios años, y claro después del alboroto que hizo estando ausente.

-Sip jaja e-espero que todos podamos disfrutar de la reunión como todos los años, sin tantos excesos ni nada de t-tonterías - soltó su comentario el que ahora era boxeador.

-Bueno, si está todo el grupito de Stan lo dudo jaja ellos saben llevar la fiesta a otro extremo - dijo Bebe recordando las fiestas de secundaria con ese problemático grupo.

-Al menos volveremos a reír como antes jaja - terminó de tomar el café que quedaba en la tacita de porcelana.

-Bueno, no lo diría así... - Bebe fue interrumpida por la campanilla, y una corta fila de los que ya habían terminado su pedido y esperaban para pagar.

-Disculpen jóvenes, pero ¿podríamos pagar para que puedan y podamos irnos a casa? - preguntó el cliente que encabezaba la fila.

-C-Claro, claro... m-mil disculpas - Tweek se levantó para terminar de atender a los clientes que quedaban, estaba algo avergonzado ya que no se dio cuenta de los clientes por estar perdido en la charla con Bebe.

-Iré a recoger las mesas - avisó Bebe al levantarse también para ayudar a su amigo.

-Gracias Bebe -

-No te preocupes Tweek, sabes que puedes contar conmigo - sonrió por última vez antes de dirigirse a hacer lo que dijo.

No pasaron más de 30 minutos hasta que cerraron las puertas y apagaron las luces. Ambos salieron en lo que sería la salida de la noche.

-¿No te parece que cerraste muy temprano? - dijo la chica al ver que no era muy tarde comparado a las veces que atendía la tienda hasta las 11 de la noche.

-Mis padres dejan q-que cierre más temprano cuando pasan tres cosas - le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa a la chica.

-¿Oh sí? Y cuales son esas cosas si me lo permites saber hombre ocupado - Bebe le preguntó con tono de burla a su alto compañero.

-Sabes que soy demasiado importante - se envolvió la bufanda que traía como si fuese una estrella de cine.

-Jajaja si claro - le dio un golpecito en el brazo mientras ambos reían.

Vaya que Tweek extrañaba a Bebé, a pesar de todo lo que haya pasado unos años atrás. La extrañaba porque ella es la amiga incondicional que nunca le haría falta, aquella persona a la cual podía contarle sus más grandes locuras y aun así seguir escuchándolo, alguien que le diese cariño sin esperar una respuesta de él... aquella persona que no era para nada como Craig Tucker...

-Pues, si tengo entrenamiento o si mis padres me necesitan en la otra tienda - contestó sinceramente a la pregunta inicial.

-¿Y... tienes entrenamiento ahora o qué? - preguntó la chica sin entender a lo que se refería el de pecas.

-L-La tercera condición es si... alguien importante llega de visita - dijo esto con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, provocando un mismo efecto en la rubia.

\- Tweek... ¡Eres demasiado tierno! - Bebe saltó hacia los hombros de Tweak para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Ese muchacho había llegado a tocar una fibra muy delicada en ella, la confianza. Le había enseñado a ver el mundo de otra forma, de la buena forma; que el mundo nunca es tan malo y siempre hay un lado claro cuando oscurece. Le había mostrado que lo que más importa es lo que está dentro de una persona y que lo de afuera es como un adorno muy fácil de romper. Y a pesar de lo que todos creían, la había enamorado como nunca nadie lo había hecho, desde adentro para afuera; empezando con sus bellas palabras hasta el último centímetro de piel que lo cubría.

-No trato de serlo jajaja - Tweek correspondió el abrazo y levantó a la chica para darle fuerza al gesto.

-Pues estás fracasando bastante - ocultó su gran sonrojo en el cuello de Tweek.

-Te extrañé Bebe - le dijo al oído con dulzura al mismo tiempo que la ponía en el suelo con mucho cuidado.

-Sólo fueron dos mes - rió la rubia aún en el abrazo - Pero... yo también te extrañé Tweeky -

—_—

CASA DE KENNY - CUARTO DE KAREN

-Chicas perdón... voy a pasar - entró con delicadeza Craig, cada vez más nervioso del posible fracaso de su idea.

-Entra Cassie - Karen se acercó a la puerta y le permitió el paso.

-Debe ser liberador el estar lejos de ellos - dijo Ruby con una sonrisa algo forzada, obviamente lo dijo en doble sentido.

-Bueno... No es que no me agraden jeje... - rió algo nervioso el azabache.

-Oh, si! casi lo olvido - saltó en su lugar Ruby - ¿No querías que te ayudase en algo? - la chica lo miró fijamente a los ojos, vaya que le encantaba hacer eso para saber la verdad e intimidar claramente.

-Es que... yo quería pedirles una mano con mi maquillaje - "Dios, eso sí sonó demasiado estúpido. Listo, soy hombre muerto y Ruby ya lo sabe, lo siento en su mirada ".

Ruby se quedó con la cara en blanco, Karen sólo esbozó una gran sonrisa para luego ir a sacar sus cosas de belleza.

-Claro que si Cassie! Viniste con las personas indicadas - la McCormick volvió con un frasco con los elementos de belleza.

-Karen - la llamó la de las dos coletas.

-¿Qué sucede Ruby? - preguntó la menor de los McCormick antes de empezar a pintar a "Cassidie".

-Es muy maleducado de mi parte, pero... se me acaba de antojar un expresso doble de la cafetería que esta a dos cuadras... ¿Será que...? - pidió avergonzada la chica.

-¡Oh Ruby! - a Karen le dio mucha ternura ese gesto de su amiga y la apretó en un abrazo - Claro, iré traerte tu cafe - la soltó par irse a poner un abrigo.

-Yo iré empezando con ella - se despidió mientras su amiga iba saliendo.

-No tardo, nos vemos - salió del cuarto para ir por el café de Ruby.

Craig estaba sentado en el suelo, al frente de Ruby. No había duda alguna... Ruby lo sabía.

-¿P-Podemos empezar? - dijo el último intento de seguir con la farsa.

-Claro que si - Ruby se levantó y puso seguro en la puerta. Para luego pararse frente a su hermano.

-¿P-Porqué cierras con seguro? - preguntó algo asustado de las acciones de su hermana.

-Ya basta - dijo molesta la Tucker, una más y golpearla a su hermano.

-No se de que esta hablando... - Craig desvió la mirada, su hermana le daba miedo.

Un golpe resonó en la habitación. Ruby le dio una cachetada a Craig, haciéndolo caer al suelo por la fuerza con la que le dio.

-No soy estúpida, basta de tu teatrito de mierda - lo miró desde arriba, quería respuestas y las quería ya.

-Vete a la mierda - se tocó la cara donde estaba adolorido, al parecer su "etapa emocional" lo había debilitado bastante.

-Vete tú - Ruby le sacó el dedo, siendo correspondida inmediatamente.

\- Agh! ¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu hermano después de tanto? - Se levantó del suelo para mirarla a la cara.

-Si, no debería tratarte tan bien - se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo sé, lo merezco... - dijo Craig al mirar a su hermanita menor enojada frente a él.

-Además de marica eres idiota - Ruby corrió a su hermano, aunque no lo aceptase ella extrañaba a su hermano, lo abrazó muy fuerte.

-Cállate enana - Craig correspondió al abrazo, el también extrañaba a su hermanita.

-No llamaste desde hace más de un año y no nos visitaste hasta ahora... - Ruby estaba dolida por la falta de interés de su hermano, pero no era para sorprenderse, su hermano era el famoso Craig Tucker.

-Lo siento, he estado sin mucho tiempo - Craig tomó el tiempo que estaba con su hermana para observarla, Ruby había cambiado bastante; ahora tenía el cuerpo de una jovencita, su cuerpo buen formado a pesar de no ser voluptuoso, y aun usaba su peinado de la infancia: las dos coletas. Este año se graduaria de la secundaria.

-¿Porqué volviste? - hizo la pregunta que más le daba curiosidad.

-Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos - intentó mentir el azabache.

-¿Tweek es tu asunto importante? - siguió la de dos coletas mientras deshacía su agarre, ella no era para nada tonta y ya sabía de el enorme escándalo y la pelea de su hermano con Tweek.

-Algo parecido, pero nadie tiene que saber que estoy en el pueblo, ni siquiera él - le dijo seriamente, no quería que esto cambie el plan original que tenían él y Stan.

-¿Porqué estás con Stan si él fue el causante de lo que pasó? - Ruby le preguntó a su hermano, porque aquello no tenía mucho sentido.

-Stan no es el culpable, pero él es el del plan así que... me ayudará hasta el final - obvió los detalles importantes, al igual que la pregunta en sí, pero no era necesario que Ruby lo sepa.

-No me interesa si no me lo lo dices... Pero espero que lo que hagas no joda más las cosas por aquí - respondió la chica, al ver como su hermano se ponía incómodo ante lo que estaba preguntando decidió dejarlo ahí hasta que él quisiera hablar de lo que estaba pasando.

-Yo también - comentó Craig, él también estaba preocupado.

-Bien, déjame pintarte un poco esa cara pálida que tienes, si quieres que nadie sepa que eres hombre deberías arreglarte más - Ruby fue por la caja de maquillaje de su amiga y se dispuso a pintarle los labios a su hermano.

-Gracias Ruby - finalizó la conversación y ambos disfrutaron de un muy placentero momento entre hermanos (a pesar de ser algo muy extraño).

—_—

Continuará

N/A: Hola queridos lectores - Disculpen que este capítulo no tenga Creek ni nada, sólo un poco de BebexTweek ¿Extraño verdad? Lo sé, para mi que soy la que escribe este fic se me hace algo extraño y a la vez muy muy muuuy lindo jeje.

Como pueden ver, ya empezaré a meter el drama que se desarrollará en los siguientes capítulos, así que me gustaría leer que es lo que piensan del futuro de esta loca historia.

Las preguntas novelescas de este capítulo son : ¿Qué es lo que hay entre Bebe y Tweek? ¿Qué es lo que hay entre Craig y Stan? ¿Que es lo que pasó y de lo que nadie quiere hablar?¿Tweek y Craig están en buenos términos o no? ¿Tweek sigue con hambre? T-T pues si, sigue con hambre T-T

Gracias por leerme y agradecería de corazón un review para ver que les parece ;D


	4. Malos-entendidos

**N/A: ¡** Volví! :3 Ahora vengo con todo para esta historia y prepárense que se viene lo bueno . Lo siento por estar tan ausente TODO octubre T-T estuve con un pequeño reto de FicTober (que ni terminé :´v) y consumió mi tiempo para escribir T~T

 **Miload47:** TweekxBebe es tan *-* extraño y hermoso a su manera XD. Los hermanos son inconfundibles, nadie puede engañarlos TnT.

 **SegenRott:** Oh, vaya interesante teoría de lo que pasó ¬u¬ pero no sabrán si es cierta o no hasta que empecen looooos FlaaashBacks XD Me gusta cambiar las cosas para bien para algunos personajes, hacerlas buenas en su mayoría, claro que todo eso es hasta que empiece el Drama ¬w¬

 **Luis Carlos:** Craig es un tipo con "suerte" últimamente, encontrándose con personas buenas y convenientes en estos momentos… Pero ellos no son los únicos en la ciudad, ¿verdad? ¬w¬ El pasado está muy cerca de conocerse (/u)/ Me gusta tu enorme imaginación y tu forma de escribir, enserio creo que tienes talento para esto de escribir ;D la mayoría de los de South Park son los que me engancharon más, y alguno que otro de DBZ

 **Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.**

* * *

La puerta del dormitorio de Karen se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar a la menor de los McCormick.

-Oh, Karen ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Ruby al ver que su amiga llegaba con las manos vacías.

-Lo siento Ruby, pero la cafetería estaba cerrada – le respondió a su mejor amiga.

-Pero si la cafetería no cierra hasta las once – comentó la chica Tucker extrañada.

-No es para preocuparse – le contestó con una sonrisa – traje café en sobre para que podamos beberlo – sacó una bolsita con sobres de café para preparar.

-Me refiero al porque cerraron más temprano la tienda de Café – seguía pensativa la menor de los Tucker.

-¿Qué es lo extraño Ruby? – el azabache se preocupó por la actitud de su hermana.

-Oh, tu tampoco te preocupes Cassie – intervino Karen – Es que en ocasiones el hijo de los dueños de la cafetería cierra temprano porque tiene entrenamientos de boxeo o incluso si tiene visitas especiales – respondió a la duda de ambas personas en la habitación.

-Pero si no se acerca ninguna competencia – comentó inconscientemente Ruby.

-Oh, no es eso – la McCormick recibió la atención de los dos hermanos.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura Karen? – preguntó esta vez Cassidie, no había que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta que estaba hablando de Tweek.

-Es que llegó su novia – dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Craig sintió como un balde de agua helada le caía encima, como si todo su cuerpo se adormeciera en apatía… No podría ser cierto.

-Tweek no tiene novia, no seas mentirosa Karen – Ruby se abalanzó sobre Karen para evitar que hablase por demás.

-Bueno bueno, su "amiguita" Bebe llegó hoy a la ciudad y él la acompañó a su casa – dijo lo que había visto como si nada.

Craig salió a toda velocidad del cuarto de Karen y entró al cuarto de Kenny como si fuera suyo, vio que Stan y Kenny estaban hablando de algo serio, pero a él le valía una mierda. Había una oportunidad de confrontarlos cara a cara.

-Tweek está de camino a la casa de Bebe – su rostro estaba maquillado, pero faltaba delinear un ojo, por lo que hacía que se viera tan extraño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Stan se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se dirigió con su compañero.

-Me lo acaba de decir la hermana de Kenny – dijo mientras agarraba su chaqueta y se apresuraba a la puerta de salida.

-Yo sé dónde vive ahora, vengan –el rubio se puso su fiel y confiable chamarra y comenzó a correr en una dirección fija. Los otros dos lo siguieron.

Llegaron después de 5 minutos, había un pequeño parque y casas casi idénticas. Y se podía diferenciar un par de cabelleras amarillas sentadas en las banquitas de dicho parque.

-Creo que son ellos – dijo Stan mientras se asomaba por una de las paredes que permitía que los tres se ocultasen.

-Claro que son ellos – Craig apretó los puños para intentar alejar su rabia.

-Tranquilos, yo me encargo de esto – Kenny quiso ir hacia ellos, pero fue detenido por Tucker.

-Dime lo que piensas hacer – lo miró fijamente a los ojos, reflejando la ira contenida que sentía ese momento.

-Ir a saludar y que ustedes aparecieran luego – respondió nervioso, Tucker lo estaba haciendo asustar.

-Mejor planeamos una estrategia – dijo firme ante los dos que lo miraban con algo de miedo.

* * *

-Ha pasado bastante desde que me acompañaste a casa Tweek – dijo Bebe mientras se acomodaba el cabello a un lado.

-Sí, has estado muy ocupada pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti – otra vez ese tono dulce que hacía que la piel se le pusiera de punta.

-Eso me ha quitado mucho tiempo – comentó ella mirando a su perfecto perfil, causando que a ella misma le surgieran mariposas en el estómago.

-No lo creo, has ganado mucho estando allá – Tweek al contrario, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dedicaba la rubia – Eres una persona exitosa y te quieren en varios lugares – el de camisa verde estaba con la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado.

-Pero he perdido mucho tiempo con las personas que más quiero – Bebe le agarró la mano, logrando que por fin la viese a los ojos.

-Bebe… - el rubio fue sorprendido por ese acto repentino – No pienses en ello, nunca perderás a las personas que te aprecian… yo siempre estaré a tu lado, no lo dudes – esa dulzura al hablar nadie la tenía.

-No, tú eres una persona muy buena… y me da miedo que puedan volverte a hacer daño… - recordó lo que el gentil hombre que estaba a su lado había pasado a causa de su bondad y metió el tema de la nada.

-No soy alguien tan bueno, también cometí mis errores – el tono que empezaba a salir de los labios del rubio iba haciéndose más apagado – no debí hacer las cosas que hice… no importa, ahora estoy con las personas que aprecio realmente – intentó terminar con el tópico.

-No debiste confiar tanto en alguien así, tu sabías como era él Tweek… me alivia mucho saber que está lejos de aquí – siguió la rubia de cabellos ondulantes, al parecer estaba muy molesta con el primogénito de los Tucker.

-No-No hay por qué preocuparse por ello de nuevo jeje – rio nervioso, porque cuando Bebe hablaba del pasado solía descontrolarse.

-Si pudiera hacer algo para evitar todo el daño que ese desgraciado te hizo… - Bebe fue interrumpida por un rubio que salió corriendo por un callejón.

Kenny salió corriendo tras haber molestado a Craig y Stan salió para evitar que ambos metieran la pata.

-¡No! – las pisadas de McCormick se podían escuchar con claridad, hacían eco en las paredes cercanas. Las bocanadas de aire que salían y entraban de sus pulmones podían ser visibles por la baja temperatura a la que estaban.

El rubio de ojos celestes se veía bastante asustado, y se dirigía hacia la pareja de cabelleras doradas.

-¿¡Kenny!? – Tweek le dio alcance antes que pueda llegar a ellos.

-¡Tweek! ¡Bebe! – sus ojos reflejaban mucho miedo, incluso parecía que estaba sudando un poco.

-O-Oh Dios Kenny ¿Qué ha sucedido? – el antiguo cafeinómano separó un poco el cuerpo del rubio que estaba delante de él para ver si alguien le seguía. Efectivamente, vio a dos sombras que iban detrás de su amigo; al parecer ambos eran varones, uno más bajo que el otro y al parecer más rápido. Tweek caminó un poco hacia ellos y se puso en posición para lanzarse al ataque.

-¿Tweek? – fue lo único que se escuchó de la garganta de Marsh. Al parecer el rubio boxeador les daría una paliza, y por la falta de luz también a Craig o "Cassie".

-¡Tweek espera! – esa era la voz de Bebe, quien por mínimo volumen que haya podido tener la voz de Stan, la reconoció.

-Mierda – Craig estaba muy cerca y no podría evitar el golpe si le llegaba alguno, la velocidad disminuía demasiado lento. Tenía dos opciones, ir directamente hacia Tweek y dejarse golpear, o cambiar de dirección y estrellarse contra un arbusto a su derecha.

A menos de un metro de distancia, "Cassidie Turner" se desvió a la derecha, estampándose directamente a un conjunto de ramas y hojas de un arbusto del parque. Stan no tuvo la misma suerte, no pudo desviarse a tiempo, fue a parar directamente contra el rubio; el cual no lanzó su puño al escuchar los gritos de Bebe en el momento preciso.

Lo único que se escuchaba en esos instantes eran las estruendosas carcajadas de Kenneth, y las respiraciones agitadas del resto de los presentes. Stan, quien cayó junto con Tweek al piso, ayudó a levantarse a su "amigo"; en cambio, Bebe fue con la persona que estaba entre el follaje a su costado.

-Puto imbécil… Ya verás McCormick… - eran una de las más audibles cosas que murmuraba el azabache.

-Deja que te ayude – los cabellos de Bebe eran reflectados por las lámparas del parque, dándole la impresión de brillar en la noche, junto con sus ojos verdes. Ella le estiró la mano, uñas pintadas con un color rosa pálido dándole la delicadeza de una flor. Su mano rozó la de él, era un toque diminuto, una fracción de segundo, apenas se podía llamar roce.

-¡Estoy bien! – Craig golpeó la mano de Bebe, rechazando la ayuda y parándose al mismo nivel de la chica parada frente a él. " _No quiero que me toques maldita perra…_ ".

Bebe abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de ser rechazada, pero eso no era lo que más la había impresionado. Cabello tan oscuro como una sombra, imposible saber su largo por la calidad de la luz bajo la que estaban, la luz estaba posada en una porción del rostro de aquella persona. Ojos tan azules como el reflejo del océano a media noche, con esa molesta expresión… Esos importantes detalles faciales solo los tenía una persona. Craig Tucker.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz de Bebe tomó un tono sombrío, irreconocible para el que estaba frente a ella.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres – Craig respondió con frialdad (su especialidad), intentando actuar su voz lo mejor posible.

-Deja la mierda Tucker – Craig dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, pero su ceño se frunció a medida que escuchaba a esa mujer hablar – Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-¿Cassie? – la voz del rubio con pecas sacó a ambas personas de sus pensamientos. Tweek se acercó a ellas dos junto con los otros dos.

-Veo que te encontraste con Bebe – esa era la melodiosa voz de Kenny, vaya que quería seguirse riendo, pero esta vez más fuerte.

-E-Ella era una chica de nuestra clase, al igual que Tweek – Stan cerró sus labios al hacer tal referencia, causando que el azabache que estaba frente a él le dedicara una mirada de odio que provocaría escalofríos a cualquiera.

-¿Qué? – la voz de Stevens volvió a ser dulce, femenina y delicada – ¿De quién están hablando? – ella estaba muy confundida. Cualquiera con dos ojos en la cara podría ver que esa persona era Tucker.

-Dejen que las presento – Tweek vio como los ojos celestes de la de cabellos negros reflejaban ira. _"Tal vez Bebe se equivocó como yo al inicio…_ " – Ella es Cassidie Turner, compañera de universidad de Stan. Vino de visita para la reunión del viernes – la pelinegra solo se limitó a cruzar los brazos.

\- Oh… lo siento – la voz delicada otra vez, Bebe solía poner ese tono cuando conocía a alguien para dar buena primera impresión o en este caso, para dar confianza – yo soy Bárbara Stevens, era de la clase de los muchachos. Es un gusto poder conocerte… – su auto introducción fue cortada por la mismísima "Cassidie".

-Deja de fingir, hace menos de dos segundos me hablabas como si fuese tu peor enemigo, enemiga – se corrigió inmediatamente, Craig no soportaba como ella actuaba alrededor de Tweek, fingiendo ser una persona que no era (según él); no podía fingir que le agradaba, ni intentándolo.

-L-lo siento mucho, es que me confundí con otra persona – ahora la voz de la rubia era normal, no era delicada ni grosera ni amenazante.

-Entonces empieza por ahí, no quieras hacerte a la inocente cuando vi lo que puedes llegar a hacer – Craig no controlaba su boca, nunca lo había hecho, pero con personas que no le agradaban era aún peor.

-¿Qué…? – la cabeza de Bebe fue invadida por el eco de esas palabras en su mente _"No quieras hacerte la muy inocente cuando sé lo que haces, perra"_. No había duda, esas palabras sonaban idénticas a cuando salieron de la boca del malnacido de Tucker.

-Lo que oíste, no me digas que ahora eres sorda – Tucker no se callaba, incluso con el rubio a su lado.

-Cassie, basta… ya se disculpó – Stan se metió en la discusión, Craig echaría todo a perder si seguía con esa actitud.

-Ya veo… esa actitud repugnante es inimitable – Bebe la miró con los ojos hirviendo de rabia – Al parecer nunca nos libraremos de ti Craig Tucker – siguió, con una tonalidad entre burla y enojo hacia la que estaba frente a ellos.

-Bebe, tranquilízate… no es momento de decir tonterías – esta vez intervino Kenneth, al parecer esto se estaba tornando serio. "Estúpido Craig y tu puta boca que no puede estar cerrada".

-No traten de encubrirla – la rubia parecía estar poco a poco estar cayendo en un estado de ira por su manera de no despegar sus ojos de la chica, quien la miraba como si fuera la misma altanería hecha persona – Yo sé quién eres, se nota… - las palabras salían de sus labios, tensando cada vez más a todos los presentes (incluso a Tweek que no había dicho nada hasta ahora) – Eres una de las golfas de Tucker, ¿verdad? – Bebe estaba tan concentrada en lo que decía que apenas notó la sonrisa que se le había formado a "Cassidie".

Casi se pudo escuchar un suspiro de alivio proveniente de Marsh y McCormick. Bárbara seguía retando a Craig, pero ahora fuera del rango de peligro. Lo importante que sacaron de la pelea era que Bebe también pensaba que era una chica. "El mayor obstáculo está cayendo en la trampa" pensó Stan con una enorme sonrisa mental.

-Ya es suficiente – se escuchó la débil voz de Tweek intentando detener las palabras que salían de su amiga.

-No te creas la gran cosa pequeña zorra, se te nota de pies a cabeza. Eres una versión de él, me repugnas tanto tú, como tu falta de personalidad – la de ojos verdes empezaba a acercarse a la de ojos azules – Ríe lo que quieras, nada te denigra más que haber estado con esa mierda humana llamada Craig Tucker –

-¡Bárbara Basta! – el fuerte grito de Tweek hizo que reinara el silencio y que se ganara todas las miradas de los presentes – Es suficiente, no tienes el derecho de decirle cosas tan hirientes a alguien que no conoces… - sus ojos parecían cristalizarse a medida que su ceño se fruncía _"…nada te denigra más que haber estado con esa mierda humana llamada… Craig Tucker…"._

-T-Tweek… lo, lo siento… - Bárbara no cabía de la vergüenza, había explotado frente a Tweek, explotado contra alguien que solo se defendía a sí misma…

-Discúlpate con quien debas hacerlo, te llevaré a casa… ya es tarde – Tweek se volteó, a pesar de querer llorar, no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Se prometió no volverlo a hacer desde que pasó "eso".

-D-Disculpa mis repentinos insultos Cassidie, no fue mi intención hacerte notar que tu actitud es algo… - la chica se mordió la lengua, casi continua con los insultos a la "chica inocente" frente a ella -… diferente a la que estoy acostumbrada, espero que podamos llevarnos bien en el futuro –

-Claro, también te pido perdón por mi actitud pedante – le respondió a la de cabello curvo, pero con la sonrisa jodidamente burlona en su rostro.

La de largos y ondulados cabellos dorados se volteó a la dirección de Tweek con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro. Al parecer Tweek mantendría su distancia con la rubia, estaba bastante molesto.

-Adiós chicos, nos vemos dentro de un par de días – el rubio se volteó con una media sonrisa y les movió la mano en forma de despedida – Perdón por no poderme despedir de una manera correcta Cassie, pero debo irme rápido – y después de despedirse con una sonrisa, empezó a caminar con la muchacha a una distancia de 30 centímetros.

Cuando el trio de amigos vieron que estaban lo bastante lejos, pudieron expresarse con total libertad.

-¡Tú eres un pendejo idiota hasta la cabeza! – Stan gritó, vaya que Craig lo sacaba de sus casillas cada vez más. Como si lo hiciera a propósito…

-Tweek me defendió – dijo Craig con voz algo baja, pero con una imborrable sonrisa en la cara.

-Si viejo, eres muy estúpido… Hasta Bebe se pudo haber dado cuenta si seguías llevando las cosas a tal extremo – Kenny estaba del lado de Stan, habían muchos riesgos y al parecer Craig cagaba las cosas bastante rápido.

-¡La maldita perra estúpida ni siquiera sabe que soy yo! – reía el azabache de cabello largo.

-Si… también se nota que te odia bastante, incluso más que a ti Stan – comentó Kenny. Sabían lo rencorosa que podía ser Bebe Stevens.

-Bueno, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra… es algo para aliviarse creo – pensó Marsh, era mejor ser ignorado a recibir todo el odio de la rubia de carácter fuerte.

-Ahora sabemos dos cosas importantes… - la sonrisa del rostro de Craig no desaparecía – Primero, la perra esa cree que soy mujer y no tiene la mínima intención de cambiar de opinión – empezó a contar con los dedos.

-Si sigues con esa actitud tan Craig, créeme que empezará a sospechar – comentó Stan mientras Kenny asentía a lo que decía.

-Me vale una mierda – y sin nada más que añadir, continuó – Tweek y Bebe ya no están saliendo de forma oficial… al parecer es solo ella la que quiere con él –.

* * *

Lo único que acompañaba sus respiraciones era el casi insonoro sonido del helado aire característico de la región. No se habían dirigido palabra alguna desde salir del parque, ya estaban a menos de dos casas de distancia para llegar a la casa de Bebe.

-Tweek… - pronuncio la rubia en el momento en el que pasaron al lado del buzón de la residencia Stevens. No recibió respuesta de su acompañante – Tweek, perdóname. Controlaré mis arranques emocionales, la chica no se merecía ese trato… Lo siento – la voz de la churca empezó a romperse a medida que las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. El de ojos verdes no pudo mantenerse indiferente por más tiempo.

-M-Me ayuda saber que para ti no puedo caer más bajo por haber amado a Craig, que mi nombre no puede estar más denigrado después de haber estado con tal clase de hombre… - la voz del muchacho sonaba triste y algo lejana.

-Tweek… yo – la chica cayó en cuenta de las palabras que soltó minutos atrás – No, no me refería a ti… sabes que digo estupideces cuando estoy molesta, no pienso lo que digo – aun con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, ella continuó.

-Sabes que odio hablar de él… Sabes lo que me provoca el recordar el tema – ahora la miraba a los ojos – antes que llegasen Cassie y los demás, estabas con eso… Bebe, por favor deja que yo siga adelante… –

-Tweek… tienes que entender que yo busco lo mejor para ti, y si para eso tengo que hacerte notar que hay personas que solo te provocan daño, lo haré – Bebe estaba firme con su elección, desde un inicio ella sabía todo lo que había sucedido y como Tweek lo había tomado. Para ella esta era la mejor opción.

-Me haces daño – respondió en un hilo de voz.

-Tú te haces daño solo Tweek, incluso hablas con Stan como si no pasara nada… le perdonaste sin más cuando te vino a pedir una patética disculpa – le recordó al chico que tenía delante.

-Al menos me pidió perdón, cosa que "él" no hizo… - hubo un silencio, donde Bebe no sabía que decir o que responder – Vendrá Bebe, Craig vendrá el viernes… –

-Maldita sea… Tweek, es nuestra única oportunidad – la rubia apretó uno de sus puños, era una buena forma de aliviar su frustración.

-Quiero que sufra como yo lo hice… pero no estoy seguro de hacerlo, yo no soy como él – dudaba acerca del "plan" para Craig.

-Tweek, hemos estado planeando esto por los últimos dos años… Mientras tú sufrías todo lo imaginable él… - la de ojos verdes fue interrumpida.

-Lo sé, no quiero que nadie más se vea involucrado… Hablo en serio – la mirada de Tweek cambió a una de determinación - … Ni siquiera ella, aunque no te agrade – Bebe vaciló unos instantes – Promételo Bebe…

-Cassidie Turner no se verá involucrada con el asunto de Craig Tucker – respondió la rubia con voz molesta, pensando que luego de lo que llegara a pasar, no volvería a ver a esa tipa en su vida.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo, eh? Ya nos acercamos a la parte buena, a la parte donde se harán dos bandos, donde Craig tenga que******* para poder ******* y luego por fin estar *****, mientras que Tweek esté *** ****** que nunca ¬u¬

¿Bebe y Tweek también tienen algo planeado para Craig? ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo llegarán el resto de los que fueron a la universidad con Stan y Craig? ¿Lo saben? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde está el judío más hermoso del Pueblo?… -Todo esto y más… en la siguiente locura-…

Me gusta que estén empezando a hacer suposiciones, quiero ver si ahora está un poco más claro para todos… Juejuejue Me gustaría saber que piensan

Nos vemos en el siguiente Capítulo ;D


	5. Piensa en lo que haces

**N/A:** Muy buenas a todos ustedes que se pasaron por aquí a pesar de mi gran ausencia TuT Espero que hayan pasado un año nuevo fantástico y que todas sus metas que se propusieron para éste año se cumplan :3

Mi meta es terminar éste fic antes que se termine el año :"3

Prepárense, que este capítulo es largo en compensación por mi tardanza –3–

 **Miload47:** Craig no sabe cerrar la boca -.- y Bebe ha cambiado bastante después de lo que pasó, haría cualquier cosa para evitar que su Tweek vuelva a salir lastimado :'( ¡Oh! Ya vendrá el momento en que las cosas lleguen a joderse de verdad… ya llegará (/._.)/

 **SegenRott:** No sabes como reí por lo que dijiste de Bebe XDD Es porque Bebe es rubia :v XD Sip, Bebe estaba con Tweek… perdón por no dejarlo tan claro T-T Lo bueno se acerca… lo bueno y malvado se acerca (/._.)/

 **Luis Carlos:** No te preocupes, Craig es un imbécil cuando se trata de controlar su boca :v Pronto, pronto llegarán a los que Craig no pueda engañar –w– Hay uno de tus fic en particular, me pareció bastante crudo y real la vida de algunas niñas o incluso niños que pasan por ese tipo de desgracias (sin spoilers por si las moscas) Lo Necesario Para Sobrevivir y Salir Adelante… es wooow

Sin mas que decirles que Gracias por seguir esta historia loca, comencemos(/=o=)/~~

 **Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece en lo absoluto :v**

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana, al parecer todo el alboroto de anoche se fue con una buena noche de descanso, la serena madrugada próxima al amanecer lo demostraba. Tucker había despertado al amanecer, apenas se podría diferenciar los débiles rayos de sol que iban tomando fuerza y área sobre la que ahora era ciudad; Craig estaba con su cabello suelto y vistiendo solo un suéter enorme que alguna vez perteneció a su padre y unos shorts de pijama. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, apreciando la delicadeza y simpleza del iniciar del día con un recién encendido cigarrillo.

No quería escuchar las molestas quejas de Stan y su aún más molesta voz tan temprano en la mañana. Dejaba que el aire caliente del humo que salía de su boca se mezclara con la brisa matutina, acariciándole el rostro con una tibieza que lo relajaba de sobremanera. A la mayoría de las personas que conocía les parecía un acto dañino el fumar, pero los que lo habían llegado a conocer bien sabían que ese simple acto le ayudaba bastante para tranquilizar su estrés y a veces incluso para calmar sus ataques de ira.

" _Craig, no deberías hacerte tanto daño, está bien que sea algo que te ayude… pero sé por cuenta propia que a la larga solo traerá malas consecuencias. Por favor…"._

" _Si para ti es algo que te ayuda no tengo nada que decir, tú sabes lo que haces con tu cuerpo y tus decisiones"._

-Ja, un par de recuerdos bastante diferentes de dos personas completamente distintas… - soltó esas palabras junto con una bocanada de humo de tabaco.

Vio como las personas salían de las casas para ir a trabajar, al otro lado de la calle empezaban a repartir el periódico; algunos tenían la suerte de que podrían leer las noticias antes de irse al trabajo, mientras que los otros tendrían que esperar un poco más. El repartidor era algo lento y caminaba algo raro, pero siempre le recibían con una sonrisa y el respondía con el mismo gesto, terminó con la cuadra anterior a la de la casa de los Marsh y se subió a su camioneta para avanzar hasta casi el final de la calle y empezar otra vez a repartir los periódicos de forma individual a cada casa.

-M-Muy B-Bu-Buenos días, e-el perió-periódico local con la entrega matuti-ti-tina – el muchacho era de una estatura normal para alguien de alrededor de 20 años, cabello castaño y una gran sonrisa. Esos eran los rasgos que podía notar Craig desde su lugar en la ventana.

-Gracias Jim-Jim – agradecía el que parecía ser el padre de los Broflovski, es el único que usa ese sombrerito judío rosa (Kipá).

-¿Jim-Jim? – el pelinegro miraba esa escena como si quisiera adivinar de quienes eran los rostros, incluso estaba asomado hasta casi la mitad de su cuerpo, quería escuchar bien lo que decían pero estaban algo alejados.

-F-Fue un gusto Señor Bro-Brof-f-f-fl… Señor Brofl-fl-flovski – terminó con el difícil apellido del padre de familia de esa casa, y se retiró con una enorme sonrisa.

El que caminaba con dificultad empezó a acercarse a la residencia de Stan. Como si las frases entrecortadas no fueran lo suficientemente claras para saber de quien se trataba, Craig abrió los ojos de par en par al ver de forma mas nítida la cara de su viejo amigo.

-¡Jimmy! – gritó desde la ventana, los ojos estaban desbordantes de felicidad y tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante adornando su rostro.

-¿Quién…? ¿Craig? – Jimmy abrió los ojos con considerable sorpresa, sus labios se separaron y la última pregunta que contenía el nombre de su amigo fue casi inaudible.

Con la sonrisa alumbrándole el rostro, bajó corriendo al encuentro de uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia. Fue sumamente cuidadoso al salir de la habitación sin despertar a Stan que dormía cerca de él, y rápido al salir para que nadie sepa que alguien había abierto la puerta.

Al salir no le importó estar descalzo, no le importó que la gente lo viera salir así de esa casa, no le importó una mierda. Se lanzó sobre su amigo para caer ambos sobre la nieve, Craig se aferró al cuerpo de Jimmy e incluso sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse.

-No puedo creerlo – la voz de Craig entrecortada por la supresión de sus ganas de llorar sonaba tan ajena a él, tan diferente a Craig Tucker.

-P-Perd-dón te podrías mover, me da-dañas la prótesis – Jimmy estaba sorprendido por la actitud del muchacho, Craig no era así.

-Mierda, lo siento mucho – el azabache ayudó a su amigo a levantarse, sintiendo como una azotada todo el frio de la recién nacida mañana.

-¿Eres tú, verdad?... ¿V-Verdad, Craig? – Jimmy levantó un poco la voz, lo miró a los ojos. Craig por fin entendió que sus repentinos arrebatos de emociones le jugaban en su contra, ya entendía el porqué de las regañadas de Stan y de Kenny. Para evitar estos momentos.

Justo en el momento de la confrontación, cuando Craig iba abrir la boca para decir lo primero que se le ocurriera, la puerta de los Broflovski se abrió nuevamente dejando ver aun pelirrojo que salía en pijamas para llamar al chico del periódico.

-¡Jimmy! Dejaste dos tomos de la entrega… matutina… - Kyle estaba vistiendo un pantalón de pijama celeste con una remera blanca pegada a su buen cuerpo. Se quedó estupefacto al ver a aquella persona que casi arruina la vida de Tweek, frente a uno de sus antiguos amigos que vio a Tweek en sus peores momentos. Todos se quedaron quietos, ignorando el frio, las entregas, ser descubierto. Por un instante el tiempo pareció detenerse, los segundos eran más que eternos, ni siquiera podían escuchar las acompasadas respiraciones.

-Kyle… - Tucker rompió el silencio que se había formado entre los tres. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, no sabía si sentir repudio o lástima a ese judío parado frente a él. No sabía qué hacer en esta situación, Kyle era una persona bastante inteligente desde pequeño, así que no podía engañarlo tan fácil y menos con Jimmy delante suyo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – respondió finalmente el pelirrojo, era muy obvia la razón de la hostilidad en la voz de Kyle, se había vuelto muy cercano al rubio de la cafetería Tweak. Empezó a acercarse al par de forma amenazante.

Kyle era un poco más alto que Craig, pero también era más marcado que él. Su cabello estaba despeinado por acabar de despertar, así que sus rulos casi le tapaban un ojo. Sus ojos verdes irradiaban molestia, y resaltaban más aun por su pálida piel del rostro cubierta por pecas.

-E-E-Espera Kyle, no hagamos esto en público – Jimmy intentó calmar a Kyle poniéndose en medio de ellos dos. A Jimmy no le gustaban las peleas, menos ahora que el pueblo era un lugar tranquilo.

-Entren, solo está mi padre… Quiero hablar bien contigo Tucker – sin más que agregar a la conversación, el pelirrojo empezó a avanzar a su casa con Craig y Jimmy detrás de él. Jimmy fue para evitar cualquier pelea que podría formarse y Craig solo obedeció ya que ni él mismo sabía qué hacer si su bocota lo metía en problemas.

Entraron a la residencia Broflovski, todo estaba como antes la única diferencia era que ahora habían más fotografías en las estanterías, repisas y paredes. Al parecer Kyle estaba en lo cierto, solo estaba su padre en la cocina preparándose un café y se limitó únicamente a gritar un "Buenos días" a los que entraron, sin siquiera verlos. Subieron al cuarto del mayor de los hermanos Broflovski, el dormitorio de Kyle estaba con varias estanterías llenas de libros, con todo perfectamente ordenado.

-T-Tenías r-ra-razón Kyle, tu casa está vacía – dijo Jimmy pensando en voz alta más que nada.

-Mi madre fue con Ike a dar el examen para postular a Yale, se supone que tiene que ir acompañado mientras él sea menor de edad – explicaba el de ojos verdes – Pero dejemos la charla para otra ocasión, ¿Qué te trae al pueblo Craig Tucker? – preguntó con los ojos fijos en los del azabache, su voz era áspera y su mirada fría.

-No es asunto tuyo – Craig respondió como si de un niño caprichoso se tratara, cosa que molestó al judío. Kyle se dirigió hacia él, lo agarro de la solapa del suéter y lo elevó un poco de la altura del suelo.

-Si tiene que ver con Tweek, es mi maldito asunto – la mirada furiosa se intensificó al igual que su ceño fruncido. Si Craig no le daba las respuestas a lo que pedía, le partiría la cara sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Se nota que no te importa compartir Broflovski – a Craig no le importaba la situación en la que estaba, al parecer tampoco que le vayan a partir la cara. No se haría atrás, aun sabiendo que ahora Kyle era uno de los mejores amigos de su ex pareja, pero no permitiría que nadie le hable de esa forma.

-Te partiré la maldita boca a ver si así me respondes a lo que te pregunto – levantó el brazo para lanzarlo contra su rostro, pero fue detenido por Jimmy.

-Tranquilo Kyle, no dejes que te moleste… E-Enfócate en lo im-importante – le dijo Jimmy a la vez que hacía que Kyle suelte el agarre en el moreno y tome aire para calmarse.

-Gracias Jimmy, al menos sé que tengo algunos buenos amigos – respondió Craig desde su lugar al de cabellos castaños.

-No lo hace por ti… Bien – Kyle volvió a meter aire a sus pulmones para apaciguar la rabia contenida que crecía cada vez más en su pecho – Disculpa por mi manera de actuar Craig, ahora si ¿Me podrías decir el motivo de tu visita al pueblo? – preguntó de manera tranquila, el judío no quería armar alboroto tan temprano en la mañana, pero quería respuestas.

-Creo que te lo dije, no es tu asunto Kyle – dio la respuesta con calma, Craig ya había metido la pata muy al fondo, y lo que menos necesitaba era que se formara un numerito violento.

-Craig, te lo está preguntando de buena manera – intervino Valmer, a pesar de tener trabajo pendiente prefirió quedarse para evitar cualquier tipo de disputa entre esos dos, y también por curiosidad.

-¿Es por Tweek, verdad? Ni siquiera visitaste a tu familia, no creo que vengas por nostalgia… Es por Tweek – Kyle tenía clara la respuesta del por quién, pero no sabía el porqué.

-Eres tan entrometido como siempre Kyle… - antes que Craig pueda continuar con la discusión (la cual estaba perdiendo), sonó su celular dejando a todos en silencio. En la pantalla no era otro que el vecino, Stan Marsh.

-Vamos, contesta… Estoy seguro que debe ser algo importante – Kyle no había visto de quien se trataba, por el contrario pensaba que era una excusa barata del azabache para salir de la situación – Pero no saldrás a ningún lado, escucharemos de quien se trata –

-Si lo pides tú - se encogió de brazos y contestó la llamada - ¿Qué quieres? –

 _-¿Dónde carajos estás? –_

Esa era la inconfundible voz de Stanley Marsh.

Kyle dio un leve salto al escuchar la voz de su "Súper Mejor Amigo", no lo había escuchado desde aquella grabación infernal en la cual estaba con la persona que tenía al frente. Todo lo que alguna vez había representado su amistad, las pijamadas, las locuras, TODO se había reducido a esto. Eran solo un par de conocidos sin mayor lazo.

-Estoy en la casa de Broflovski – respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Craig estaba en una situación algo incómoda, pero a él le importaba una mierda, así que no tenía mucho problema con la expresión dolida del pelirrojo frente a él y menos con el tembloroso tono que había tomado la voz al otro lado de la línea.

 _-¿En casa de Kyle…? Estás al lado… ¡¿Qué mierda haces allá?! Voy por ti en este instante Cassie –_ la voz de Stan tembló al inicio, pero sonó algo emocionada al final de la oración.

-Lo saben, así que no me hagas el ridículo show por favor. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no creo que me dejen salir tampoco – contestaba cada vez más cansado de escuchar la voz de Marsh.

 _-Voy de camino –_ Sin nada más que agregar, Craig cortó la llamada.

-Vete de mi casa – la voz de Kyle sonaba distante, pero no molesta.

\- No puedo, dijo que vendría… Sé que él te dará las explicaciones que quieres – Craig lo dijo como si de un arma de doble filo se tratara, y así era. Se sentó en la silla de la computadora y empezó a dar vueltas ahí.

-¡¿Vendrá?! ¡Mierda! – Kyle fue a asegurar las puertas para evitar que Stan entrase, aún estaba molesto con él. Quizá no tanto por Tweek, quizá no tanto por cortar la comunicación con él… Quizá el motivo era Tucker.

Mientras Broflovski aseguraba toda la planta baja, dos antiguos buenos amigos se quedaron solos en la habitación. Cada uno más preocupado por la reacción del otro, ya sea por la pregunta o por la misma respuesta.

-¿P-P-Pu-Puedo preguntar? – Jimmy, al igual que Kyle, quería respuestas. La diferencia es que él conocía a Craig, no lo obligaría a hablar si no estaba listo.

-Puedes… Pero dudo mucho que te guste la respuesta a cualquiera de tus dudas – Craig dejó de jugar con la silla rotatoria y miró de frente a Jimmy. Una mirada sin mucha emoción, pero unos ojos que reflejaban la más grande tristeza que ese azul marino podía ofrecer.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – la pregunta era clara y directa, no había más vueltas al asunto. La mirada fija de ambos hizo que el azabache se viera en la posición de contestar.

-Porque… Soy un puto imbécil Jimmy – el ceño del pelinegro se frunció en una mueca parecida a la del dolor – Nunca he sabido con claridad qué es lo que quiero, nunca he sabido con claridad quién soy. Pensé que yo no era… lo que soy en realidad… - bajó la mirada al no poder seguir enfrentándose con la de su amigo.

-Empeoraste las cosas cuando incluiste a Stan en tus juegos estúpidos… Craig solo tenías que decirlo, no… no – Jimmy fue interrumpido por un golpe en el escritorio. Craig se puso de pie mientras golpeaba la mesa sin levantar el rostro.

-¡Él empezó con todo! ¡Tweek…Tweek lo hizo primero! – Craig luchaba con las inmensas ganas de llorar, se aferraba de su rabia e ira para poder evitar derramar lágrimas.

-No era motivo para humillarlo… Él nunca quiso hacerte daño Craig, piénsalo bien – Jimmy se acercó para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda al azabache – Tweek nunca quiso que lo suyo y Bebe se hiciera público –

-Jimmy… Quiero saber si él es… Si él se siente de la misma forma que yo – terminó de decir lo que lo había conducido a la locura en la que estaba metido ahora.

-¡Cassidie! – se escuchó el grito de Marsh desde la ventana del dormitorio del judío. Los dos muchachos que se encontraban ahí se quedaron helados por la sorpresiva interrupción del otro azabache.

-¿Quién? – atinó a decir Jimmy, todo empezaba a volverse confuso en la mente del castaño.

-Cállate Marsh, acabo de explicarle a Jimmy el asunto… - calló al que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-Jimmy, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos – se acercó Stan a su antiguo compañero de clases.

-Si… d-desde hace dos años s-si no recue-recuerdo mal – le devolvió el saludo al menor de los Marsh - ¿Quién es Cassidie?... ese nombre es bastante p-peculiar… - dijo en una pequeña risa, al pensar en el nombre le venían algunos recuerdos de la infancia.

-No le explicaste "todo" ¿verdad? – se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba divertido a un avergonzado Craig.

-¡Bien! Ya está, nadie podrá entrar por… - Kyle acababa de subir las gradas después de asegurar toda la planta baja, y al entrar a su cuarto se vio cara a cara con Stan.

-Ky… - se escuchó la voz de Stan como un pequeño susurro ahogado en su garganta.

-Stanley – respondió con sorpresa y a la vez con frialdad.

-Kyle, llegas justo a ti-tiempo – Jimmy intervino en el incómodo encuentro – S-Stan iba a decirnos algo im-importante – terminó, volviendo toda la atención a Craig.

-Espero que sean las explicaciones necesarias para aclarar todo este disparate… -Kyle se puso al lado de Jimmy, quedando los cuatro frente a frente.

-Bien… Craig, explícate tu – Stan lo dejó a manos de Craig, quien solo respondió con su típico gesto de siempre.

-Vine a la fiesta del viernes, pero nadie debe saberlo… Fin – dijo sin muchos detalles el azabache, Kyle era el asunto difícil de la situación ya que no permitiría que se acercara a Tweek.

-Eso no me explica nada en lo absoluto – respondió el pelirrojo al pelinegro de cabellos largos.

-Ese no es mi problema – Tucker siguió con su obstinada y molesta actitud.

-Craig… - atinaron al mismo tiempo Stan y Jimmy, vaya que intentar tratar con su amigo era casi imposible.

-Es mejor que me lo digas si no quieres que te patee el culo y le diga a todos que Craig Tucker volvió a la ciudad, pero pareciendo un puto enclenque patético – el judío tuvo que apretar los puños para calmar su ira que empezaba a hervirle la sangre.

-Tranquilo Kyle, mira… - Stan por fin empezó a hablar con más fluidez – Intentamos resolver de forma pacífica la situación entre esos dos… Craig quiere saber si Tweek corresponde sus sentimientos como eran antes de lo que pasó… - explicó casi todo, dejando un azabache molesto a su lado y a otros dos muy confundidos.

-¿Y quién es Cassidie? – preguntó con confusión el de cabellos rizados.

-Estaba preguntando lo mismo cuando Stan empezó a me-me-mencionar ese nombre – añadió Valmer, poniendo más atención a la respuesta que antes.

-Soy yo con ropa de mujer… – dijo sin rodeos el de ojos azules, mirándolos como si fuese a matarlos si seguían preguntando.

-No quiero saber mas – Kyle reaccionó luego de la sorpresiva noticia – Tu no te acercarás a Tweek, no permitiré que le hagas más daño – se paró y fue acercándose cada vez más al de cabellos color noche.

-Eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo… Pero antes que intentes reaccionar como hace unos momentos, déjame decirte que no planeo hacerle daño solo quiero respuestas y nada más… Sé que él no quiere saber nada de mí y no responderá si sabe quién soy…- ambas miradas se chocaron, el silencio reinó por un par de minutos y finalmente el de cabellos rojos cedió.

-No te ayudaré en nada ¿Me oyes bien? – volteó a ver a otro lugar mientras cruzaba las manos – Pero no diré nada, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –

-Y-Yo no diré nada Craig, s-sabes que mi boca esta sellada – guiñó Jimmy a su amigo.

* * *

-¿Aló? –

Un rubio que acababa de llegar a su tienda para emprender la jornada laboral del día, recibía una llamada. Tweek estaba con una liga sobre su cabello que estaba un poco largo, ya vestía con su uniforme de trabajo y empezaba a preparase un par de cafés para estar bien despierto durante todo el día, e incluso para cesar los malos tragos de ayer. Sintió la campanilla detrás de él, muy probablemente era Kenny o Scott así que ni siquiera se molestó en voltearse hasta que sintió un suave toque en el hombro.

-Te llamo luego Token, ahora estoy un poco ocupado amigo –.

Dudaba que se tratara de una de las bromas de Kenny a estas horas, así que colgó el celular para voltear. Vio a Bebe, estaba con un largo saco rojo y una bufanda negra, ella traía dos cafés mocha en las manos y un gesto de pena en el rostro.

-¿Café de reconciliación? – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa vergonzosa que se le escapaba cada vez que veía a ese muchacho.

Tweek la miró con detenimiento, un poco de escarcha se había mantenido en su cabello como si hubiese salido un poco antes del amanecer. Su rostro sonrosado al igual que la puntita de su nariz, muy probablemente por el frio que debe haber pasado. Pequeñas ojeras bajo sus grandes ojos verdes, al parecer no durmió mucho anoche después de su pelea. Notó con mucha rapidez un pequeño escalofrío de la chica al mismo tiempo que una nube de vapor que salió de sus labios junto con sus palabras.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su encuentro y sujetó los vasos de café que tenían la marca de "Tweak Bros" y las puso sobre el mesón donde se encontraba el cajero, la sujetó entre sus brazos formando un abrazo.

-Estás helada… - acarició un poco su cabello y sintió la fría escarcha que había visto momentos antes, incluso unos pequeños espasmos a la vez que ella correspondía el abrazo.

-Tuve que ir a buscar nuestro café de reconciliación y… el único lugar abierto es el que tus padres tienen ahora cerca de la iglesia del Padre Maxi… – rio un poco mientras sentía como su rostro iba calentándose en el pecho del rubio, al igual que sentía el siempre agradable olor a café que emanaba del rubio.

-Eso es casi al otro lado de la cuidad – la voz de Tweek fue acompañada con sorpresa, Bebe había ido hasta allá y vuelto solo por él, hace tiempo que eso no pasaba – Bueno, espero que lo valga – respondió con una sonrisa mientras deshacía su agarre, sintió como el corazón le saltó en el pecho así que se separó para evitar que el sentimiento se incrementara.

-Apuesto que si, es de la cafetería de tu familia después de todo – también le dirigió una sonrisa junto con una pequeña y delicada risa.

Ambos fueron a la mesa más cercana y empezaron a hablar de lo que debían, a ninguno de los dos les gustaría estar molestos.

-Hmm este lo hizo mi madre, a ella le gusta dejar un poco de café molido encima – Tweek degustaba su café mientras miraba hacia las calles y notaba como las personas empezaban a salir de casa.

-Lo siento Tweek… - fue lo primero que atinó en decir la rubia ganándose la atención de Tweek, se notaba lo apenada que estaba tanto por su voz como por su rostro – No debí ser tan dura con alguien que acaba de llegar al pueblo, tampoco decir cosas tan fuera de lugar… Soy una estúpida… - su rostro se arrugó en una mueca, al parecer quería llorar.

-Bebe, no… no lo eres – él le levantó el rostro por el cual escapó una cristalina gota desde su ojo izquierdo, la cual limpió con su pulgar – Estabas confundida, incluso el viaje debió cansarte… eso le puede pasar a cualquiera – intentó animarla dándole algún sentido a su comportamiento de anoche.

-Puede que estés en lo cierto, pero no es excusa… Te lo prometo que hoy iré a arreglar las cosas con esa chica – le respondió mientras sujetaba la mano que él tenía en su rostro entre las suyas.

-Eso me conforta bastante… Pero no quiero que lo hagas por mí, tiene que nacer dentro de ti el pedir las disculpas – sonrió para evitar que sus palabras sonaran muy duras, soltando con delicadeza el agarre.

-Lo hago por mi cuenta, te lo estoy comentando… - devolvió el gesto, aunque mentía. Bebe sabía que algo no cuadraba bien en esa chica Cassidie, así que intentaría hablar con ella para intentar arreglar sus diferencias y para saber un poco de su repentina llegada.

-Gracias Bebe – las mejillas del amante del café empezaron a calentarse, sabiendo del peligro que esto podría traerle volteó la mirada a otro lugar y cambió el tema – S-Solo falta un día para la fiesta, espero que las chicas lo hayan podido lograr a tiempo – habló de la fiesta, lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Red me dijo que hoy llegaban los parlantes, por lo demás ya está todo – la Stevens hizo un gesto de entusiasmo, y movió las manos con energía – ¿No quieres acompañarme? Iremos a ayudarla, creo que irán algunos de los chicos – le preguntó sujetando su mano más cercana.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! – el sonido de la campanilla interrumpió la conversación entre ambos rubios. Kenny entraba de manera despreocupada al local, al parecer no se dio cuenta que ambos estaban sentados en una mesa del costado. Llegó, se sacó la gran chamarra naranja que traía y se puso el delantal y empezó a gritar dentro de la bodega en busca de Tweek. - ¿Tweek? ¿¡Tweek!? Dudo que estés fumando el café… ¿O si? – gritó hasta voltearse al mesón y ver a ambas cabelleras doradas frente de él – Aquí estabas pequeño cafeinómano – se acercó al par.

-¿Cómo estás Kenny? – saludó primero Bárbara, estaba con Tweek tomándose de la mano y bebiendo café. "¡Alerta Roja para Craig!" pensó Kenny.

-Bebe, vaya no me esperaba verte a esta horas aquí jaja – McCormick se sentó con ellos en la mesa, interrumpiendo el momento entre ellos dos - ¿Ya está todo bien? – preguntó para alargar la charla.

-Si, pido disculpas por mi actitud de anoche… estaba cansada y no me supe controlar – se disculpó apenada, recibiendo una palmadita en la cabeza por parte del recién llegado.

-No te preocupes, Cassie puede tener un carácter algo especial, no fue toda tu culpa – tranquilizó a la chica, Kenny preferiría que nadie salga herido, pero eso era casi imposible en esta situación.

-Kenny tiene razón, aunque no conozco muy bien a Cassie, parece ser de carácter fuerte… Pero no creo que sea una mala persona – Tweek apoyó el cometario de Kenny.

-¿Defendiendo a la nueva? Vaya Tweek, ¡No te preocupes! mi persona ayudará a que ustedes puedan conocerse mejor – Kenny le hizo ojos pícaros a Tweek y esto mezclado con el tono en que lo dijo hizo que el de ojos verdes se pusiera rojo como un tomate. A él no le gustaba estar por parte de nadie pero Craig era su amigo mucho antes que ella, así que haría lo posible para volverlos a juntar.

-¡N-No es e-eso! ¡NGH! ¡K-Kenny! – los temblores volvieron al rubio, y su fuerte sonrojo solo hacía que se viera como el chico más tierno del mundo. Tweek no podía evitarlo, no sabía el motivo, pero cada vez que escuchaba de esa chica se imaginaba su rostro y esto lo ponía ansioso, nervioso y todo eso que viene cuando te gusta alguien.

-Tweek ni siquiera sabe quién es – salió sin pensar de los labios de Bebe, la cual al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho notó como los dos rubios la miraban fijamente - ¡Ehh! N-No ¿¡Qué!? – Bebe también se puso roja de la vergüenza y ambos chicos se echaron a reír.

-Tranquila Bebe, solo estaba molestando Jajajaja – siguió riendo Kenny controlando su respiración para no volver a morir de esa forma.

-¡Me voy! – se levantó avergonzada – Nos vemos en la tarde ¿si? – preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta, aun con el sonrojo en su delicado rostro.

-Claro que sí – respondió Tweek entre risas – Hoy Kenny cubrirá mi turno en la tarde, por lo que salió ayer, así que no hay problema – se despidió de la chica, escuchando como la risa de su amigo se cortaba de golpe.

-¿Que? Nooo Tweek eso es injusto – se cruzó de brazos, terminando con la diversión para él – Yo también quiero salir contigo – se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro para incomodar a Tweek.

-Tranquilo fiera jaja – lo apartó con la mano, ambos se levantaron y terminaron de ordenar el lugar – Me la debes, ayer estuve solo y tuve que cerrar temprano –

-Eso lo hiciste porque lo quisiste – respondió mientras sacaba el trapeador de la cocina y empezaba a limpiar, su voz sonaba sin mucho tono, incluso algo molesta.

-Bebe llegó y no teníamos mucha clientela ¿Qué esperabas que haga? – respondió algo divertido al verlo trapear sin que él se lo pidiera.

-Ja… Me das algo de envidia Tweek – rio un poco por la situación en la que estaba su amigo – Dos chicas sexys pelean por ti; viejo si eso no es ser afortunado no sé lo que es – dejó de trapear para mirarlo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-No deberías… - su tono fue un poco triste, logrando recibir total atención de McCormick – Tienes a Butters y su relación, a pesar de ser a distancia, es una de las más hermosas que vi en este pueblo – esta vez se lo dijo con una sonrisa, una bastante triste como para estar riendo momentos antes.

-Tweek… - Kenny dejó el trapo oficialmente y fue con su jefe para darle apoyo – Tweek, te diré algo – le dijo mientras sentía como el rubio temblaba un poco en sus brazos – Una relación a distancia no es fácil, todos dicen lo hermoso que es por lo que ven… Pero nadie ve las discusiones ni las peleas que siempre están ahí – pausó por un momento, no quería meter el tema pero era necesario, este era el momento prefecto – Eso tú lo sabes bien ¿verdad? – Lo miró con suavidad, dando una sensación filial que le provocaba confianza.

-H-Hmm… Si, es ho-horrible… - Tweek se aferró más fuerte a su amigo – Después de todo lo que viste Kenny, ¿crees que hice lo correcto?... – la pregunta fue seguida por una amarga lágrima que se disolvió en el delantal de McCormick.

-Tweek… Ambos la cagaron cuando metieron a otras personas en su pelea… - seguía consolando a su amigo mientras acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza.

-¿Eso es un no? – dijo en un tono bastante apagado, pero pronto se soltó del agarre para mirarlo a la cara con otra lágrima que continuó a la primera – No me arrepiento de nada, pude conocer a una chica maravillosa como Bebe, a ustedes mis verdaderos amigos… Yo m-me superé a mí mismo –

-¿Le perdonarías? – preguntó en seco Kenny, la pregunta era directa.

-Me-e ¡Ngh! hizo mucho daño ¡y t-tú lo sabes Kenny! – respondió, evitando la pregunta a la cual aún no tenía la respuesta.

-Eso no es lo que pregunté… Tweek – lo miró, sus tics estaban volviendo – déjame cambiar de pregunta ¿Lo extrañas? – era una pregunta más inocente, pero con gran valor para el ausente pelinegro.

-Yo… –

-¡Lamento la tardanza! – Scott Malkinson acababa de entrar a la cafetería, entró rápido y no notó la escena de ambos rubios.

-¡Scott! Pasa amigo mío, tienes suerte que acabamos de terminar la limpieza – le tiró el delantal al castaño.

-Al parecer estaban algo ocupados antes de que llegara – señaló los vasos de los cafés que tomaron Tweek y Bebe, se acercó más al mesón y notó que los ojos del jefe estaban algo rojos - ¿Estás bien Tweek? –

-¿P-Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió algo confundido, al parecer el diabético no había escuchado la conversación de ambos rubios.

-Tus ojos están algo… algo rojos – señaló a su rostro algo confundido.

-Estábamos jugando con esto – Kenny sacó un polvo blanco muy fino - ¿Quieres verlo bien? – le mostró esa montañita en su palma.

-¿Qué es eso?... ¡No me digan que ustedes… ! – Scott no pudo terminar de decir su ocurrencia porque Kenny sopló el polvo que tenía en la palma, haciéndolo quedar con la cara blanca y con una expresión indiferente y algo molesta en el rostro – No me sorprende… -

-¡Jajajaja! – Kenny se echó a reír por la expresión de Scott con el edulcorante en polvo.

-Jajaja… - Tweek intentaba no reírse con la situación, pero le era casi imposible, su tristeza anterior se disipaba poco a poco.

-Espero que no sea azúcar de verdad… sabes de mi diabetes – Scott se acercaba a la alacena y entró un momento para limpiarse la cara.

-Solo es edulcorante ¡Vamos Scott! – Kenny fue tras de su amigo para evitar que se enojara de más por la broma.

-Ahh Kenny, sigues siendo igual jajaja – el rubio restante seguía riéndose por el comportamiento infantil de su amigo.

Kenny era una persona muy compleja, y por lo mismo Tweek lo admiraba. Ayudó a su familia a superar la pobreza, fue un superhéroe real para la ciudad, puede sonreír a pesar de estar triste o hacer sonreír a los demás en los peores momentos. No sabría que hubiera sido de él sin un amigo como McCormick.

-¡No seas pendejo! ¡Solo te tiré un poco! – ese era un grito de Kenny desde la alacena subterránea.

-¡Se le llama venganza! – esa era la voz siseante de Malkinson.

-¡Ya verás lo que es venganza! –

-¡Espera! Eso es mucho más de lo que yo te hice ¡Kenny! –

-¡Me vale un carajo! ¡Jajajaja! – la risa psicópata de McCormick hizo que Tweek se preocupara por lo que estaba pasando ahí abajo. Así que decidió limpiar el edulcorante que estaba en el suelo y dirigirse al subsuelo.

Parecía una película de ciencia-ficción. Una bolsa de harina estaba regada en el suelo, la masa pastelera estaba por las paredes, la crema para los cupcakes y demás dulces también estaba en el suelo mezclándose con la harina, un paquete de café colombiano colgaba de un borde de un estante mientras se vaciaba en los pies de sus dos empleados. Kenny estaba con el café por todo el cabello, también con algo de harina y crema para los postres por la cara y el delantal. Scott tenía la mitad de su rostro con un pedazo de masa pastelera, harina en la otra mitad y algo parecido a esencia de vainilla saliendo de su boca.

Kenny tenía a Scott acorralado contra una pared, apuntándole la crema dulce a la boca. Tweek se acercó lo suficiente para verlo de cerca, junto con el desastre que estaba a su alrededor.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – Tweek quiso sorprender a Kenny con las manos en la masa, mala idea para él.

-¡Mierda! – Kenny saltó del susto y por el mismo apretó la crema pastelera hasta darse la vuelta, cubriendo a Scott y a Tweek de crema.

Hubo un silencio absoluto, ambos empleados miraban al rubio con miedo de su reacción. Se podría decir que la venta de hoy estaba arruinada, prácticamente todo lo que estaba en el suelo ya no servía. Tweek se limpió los ojos, en silencio y aun con crema en la cara se dirigió a una manguera de emergencia que se encontraba cerca.

-Es hora de limpiar el desastre ¿No creen? – dibujó una macabra sonrisa y encendió la manguera para bañarlos con agua fría.

-¡NO! ¡Estas demente Tweek! ¡Detente! – Kenny intentaba cubrirse inútilmente detrás del pequeño mueble de mármol que estaba allí.

-¡Tweek estamos cubiertos de harina! ¡Basta! ¡Lo sentimos! – Scott intentaba meterse al mismo lugar con Kenny fallando en el intento.

-Muy bien, al parecer ya están listos – Tweek sacó un poco la lengua para probar la crema que cubría parte de sus labios y mejillas.

Los dos, que minutos antes estaban jugando con los ingredientes de la cafetería, estaban empapados y lo malo vino cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban con harina y masa para pastel. Ambos estaban llenos de grumos y masa y azúcar y más, miraban como el rubio que estaba seco se reía a todo pulmón desde su lugar.

-Será mejor que corras Tweekers – Kenny lo miró de forma amenazante, corrió a la nevera del lugar y agarró los cupcakes que sobraron del dia anterior.

-De esta no te salvas – Scott fue por la crema que ahora estaba un poco alejada de sus pies.

-Oh no, no no no no… bajen eso… chicos hablo enserio – Tweek soltó la manguera por el miedo de verlos acercarse de esa manera a ambos.

Tweek salió disparado al piso de la cafetería con ambos compañeros cubiertos de una masa que iba haciéndose más pesada a cada paso. La cafetería quedó hecha un desastre como el subsuelo. La crema había llegado a las ventanas (que aún estaban cubiertas por las cortinas para su suerte), algunos cupcakes estaban en el techo. Ahora Tweek tenía casi todo el cuerpo cubierto de crema y pedazos de los pastelillos en el cabello y rostro.

La campanilla sonó, dejando a todos congelados en su lugar. Kenny con la última magdalena plantada en la cabeza de Tweek, Tweek con una taza de café destilado que había dejado sobre el mesón antes que entre Bebe, vaciándola en su totalidad en el cuello de Scott (era más bajito que los dos rubios); y Scott con lo último que quedaba de crema, terminando de vaciar su contenido dentro de la polera blanca de Kenny.

-¡O-Oh! ¡Hamburguesas! – por la puerta había entrado un rubio de estatura simular a la de Scott, alrededor de 1.70; un suéter celeste y pantalones jean negros. Sus ojos temerosos tenían un angelical tono celeste.

-¡Leo! – Kenny fue el primero en despertar del susto que les había dado la repentina entrada del Stotch, corrió al encuentro de su amado.

-¡Kenny! – Butters también fue a su encuentro y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-E-Espera Leo… te ensuciaré – intentó detenerlo cuando ya lo tenía en brazos.

-No me importa – sin decir una palabra más, el pequeño rubio le plantó un tierno beso en sus labios – Mmm, crema de frambuesa – se saboreó los labios luego del beso.

-Te extrañé… - McCormick juntó ambas frentes, haciendo que toda la distancia y el tiempo que pasaron separados no contara en lo absoluto.

-Yo también Kenny… - con otro suave beso, se separaron y fueron con los otros dos que miraban la escena con ternura.

-Butters amigo ¿Cómo has estado? – Scott fue el primero en saludarle, se dieron un apretón de manos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Agotado por las clases, apenas pude lograr venir esta vez – rio recordando la cursada que apenas había terminado hace dos días - ¿Cómo han estado ustedes? ¿Scott, Tweek? –

-Yo he estado un poco ocupado con nuestro trabajo acá y con el semestre anterior… Vaya que me gustaría volver a la secundaria jaja – respondió Scott con algo de vergüenza, volteó un poco para ver a Tweek que no había dicho palabra alguna hasta ahora - ¿No es verdad, Tweek? – Tweek tenía la mirada perdida por algún lugar.

-¡Agh! S-Si jaja hay ocasiones donde p-preferiría volver a las clases con Maki o con G-Garrison, el tío de Stan me tiene jodido con algunos horarios de entrenamiento – el rubio volvió en si, se quedó mirando fijamente a un lugar, a un gesto casi imperceptible por cualquiera de los presentes. Butters tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Kenny…

-Me alegro que ambos estén bien, jodidos en cierto punto, pero bien jaja – les dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce el rubio más bajito.

-¿No me preguntarás a mí? – Kenny hizo un puchero a su novio, haciendo que todos rieran un poco.

-L-Lo siento Kenny – le miró con delicadeza - ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó con fingida curiosidad, hablaban a diario así que no habían acontecimientos importantes de los que él no supiera.

-¡Estos dos me encerraron en el sótano y me convirtieron en un monstruo! – señaló a los que tenía enfrente con una exagerada actuación.

-¡Ahora se hace la víctima! – Scott respondió a lo dicho por Kenny, faltaba poco para que se largara a reír.

-Pareciera como si tú les hubieras hecho esto – dijo con algo de diversión el Stotch, miró lo sucios que estaban todos y le fue inevitable soltar una pequeña risita.

-Aquí está el lavabo principal, lo mejor es que nos limpiemos un poco antes de arreglar este desastre – Tweek los dirigió a todos al baño para que pudieran lavarse.

Unos minutos después estaban usando la manguera de la alacena para limpiarse el cabello. Tweek sacó las toallas para las mesas y se las dio a todos. Cuando todos estaban casi como nuevos, pudo ver una escena que le trajo unos recuerdos que le hacía revolotear el estómago y también le lastimaba el corazón. Butters estaba con la punta de la toalla limpiándole el rostro a Kenny, ambos estaban sentados al borde de una mesa.

-Deja que termine de limpiarte un poco – Leopold le pasaba la tela con suavidad por el rostro, intentando quitar algo de harina atrapada entre las pestañas del rubio más alto.

-No es necesario, mejor dame eso que fui yo quien te ensució – tomó la toalla de sus manos y con mucho cuidado limpiaba los rastros casi inexistentes de harina en su rostro – Tienes que verte tan perfecto como eres "Butters" – le guiñó el ojo mientras continuaba su labor en su ahora sonrojado novio.

Butters le susurró algo, pero Tweek lo vio a la perfección. Sabía muy bien cómo se veía esa palabra cuando salía de los labios de alguien más "Te amo…". Cerró los ojos y recordó ese momento con su ex novio… Doliéndole cada segundo reproducido en su mente como si mil agujas le fueran perforadas en su corazón… " _Todo eso era mentira_ "

 **–_ – FLASHBACK –_ –**

Faltaban unas pocas horas antes de la graduación y la familia encargada para los postres era la Familia Tweak. Serían los cupcakes que hace mucho tiempo hizo Tweek a Corea del Norte, los más deliciosos del pueblo según la mayoría que los había probado.

Ambos acordaron verse en la casa de Tweek para irse a la escuela desde ahí y Craig pueda ayudarlo con los panecillos que tenía que llevar. Craig llego horas antes, ya vestido de traje negro con corbata roja y con una pequeña rosa para su acompañante.

-¿Tweek? – lo llamó desde la puerta de la cocina. Tweek estaba con un delantal de cocina, con guantes y con su vestimenta de siempre debajo del delantal; estaba cubierto de harina algo de crema por el rostro.

-¡C-Craig! – lo miró con su traje, Craig ya estaba listo para ir a la fiesta y él ni siquiera se había cambiado – No te acerques, estoy su-sucio – el azabache no hacía caso a los pedidos del rubio y fue con él para darle un abrazo .

-No me importa – Craig lo abrazó y sujetó la nuca del más alto para poner sus labios a su altura, los besó suavemente para subir el ritmo rápidamente, hasta perder el aliento.

-¡E-Espera Craig! – Tweek deshizo el agarre y corrió al baño para volver con una toalla pequeña – No puedo permitir que e-estés así por culpa mía – el rubio empezó a limpiar el traje de su novio que se había llenado de harina casi al instante de estar al contacto con él.

-No te preocupes – el de ojos azules bajó la pequeña tela y le regaló una sonrisa a Tweek para tranquilizarlo – yo me limpio y mientras tanto tú vas a cambiarte – le tendió la rosa, causando un fuerte sonrojo en el otro.

-Craig… - se perdió un momento asimilando lo que estaba pasando – E-Eh S-si ¡Ngh! No tardaré… - con una sonrisa boba y la mirada perdida en la hermosa flor, Tweek subió las escaleras para limpiarse un poco y cambiarse de ropa.

Craig en cambio se quedó en la cocina, sonriendo tontamente mientras miraba el lugar donde estaba su novio al momento de recibir la rosa. Volvió en sí cuando escuchó que la ducha se había apagado en el piso de arriba. Terminó de quitarse el polvo de harina de encima y comenzó a limpiar lo que estaba derramado, cuando ya casi terminaba con la parte derecha de la cocina se ensució la manga derecha con un poco del merengue derramado en la mesa.

-¡Mierda! – gruñó y agarró la toalla para sacarse la mancha que se había formado.

-¿Craig? ¿Todo está bien? – preguntaba Tweek desde las gradas, al parecer ya había terminado de alistarse.

-Todo bien, es solo que… -Craig salió desde la cocina hacia las gradas y lo vio bajar. Parecía un príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas.

Tweek traía un Traje blanco con una camisa negra y corbata roja, traía su rubio y alocado cabello peinado hacia atrás, dejando todo su rostro despejado. Y en su bolsillo izquierdo traía la rosa que su novio le había traído, solo había un pequeño detalle que lo hacía verse como un tierno idiota.

-¿Q-Qué sucede? – el rubio se volteó frenéticamente para verificar que no haya peligro - ¿Craig… ? – en medio de su llamado el pelinegro lo levantó en sus brazos. A pesar de que Craig fuese más bajo que Tweek, era más fuerte y ancho de cuerpo así que no era de sorprenderse que lo cargara.

-Sólo me aseguro que éste no sea un sueño – mientras Craig sonreía como bobo, llevó a su pareja sobre la mesa del comedor para dejarlo ahí.

-Estás m-muy raro hoy Craig – sonrió mirando a su novio sonrojado como un recién enamorado – No es que me queje pero… - otra vez fue interrumpido por un gesto del de ojos azules.

Craig pasó uno de sus dedos por su mejilla derecha, sacando un poco de glaseado (del mismo color del que había manchado su manga) y metiéndoselo en la boca. Tweek solo calló con mucha vergüenza y sintiendo su rostro arder.

-Ahora si, estás perfecto – se detuvo un momento para terminar su oración – tan perfecto como sólo tú puedes serlo – terminó de hablar mientras le acomodaba un poco el cuello de su camisa – solo hay una cosa que le falta –

-¿Q-Que? No me digas que olvidé ponerme la corbata, porque estoy seguro que me la puse. A no ser que los duendes hayan vuelto… – Tweek empezó a desesperarse por el corto comentario que había dicho su pelinegro favorito.

Craig esperó pacientemente a que termine de hablar, observando cada detalle de sus gestos al pronunciar cada locura. Cuando se detuvo, el azabache se acercó a su rostro para plantarle un último y suave beso.

-Listo, ya estás más que perfecto – le decía sin separar sus frentes, rozando sus narices muy tiernamente – Te amo Tweek –

 **– _ – FIN FLASHBACK –_–**

" _¿Eso también fue mentira Craig…?"_ pensaba Tweak mientras dejaba las toallas secando, su semblante triste fue notado por uno de los rubios quien se acercó al momento.

-Las preguntas que te hice antes… No tienes que darme una respuesta – le tendió la toalla que él estaba usando para que también la colgara – Tienes que darte a ti mismo una respuesta, sin que nadie intervenga aquí – Kenny dijo lo último tocándole el pecho, sobre el lugar donde latía rápidamente su corazón.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno chicos :3 eso es todo por este capítulo que tiene de todo XD Desde un reencuentro entre viejos amigos, otro reencuentro entre "Súper mejores amigos", algo de Bunny, algo de TweekxBebe y un flashback con mucho fluff de Creek… Dios, son muchas emociones –.–"

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? :3 Cada vez nos dan más detalles de lo sucedido hace años.

Un pequeño mini adelanto… *Todo ese fluff viene antes de la tormenta :'v*

A partir del siguiente empezarán los flashbacks que nos darán la información que tanto queremos

Nos leemos pronto! :3


End file.
